The Love of a Soldier
by Kh-hp-Disneylover809
Summary: Aerith's older sister, Haruka Gainsborough, was rescued by first classed soldier Sephiroth when her house lit on fire. As conspiracies and secrets unfold, the two question their loyalties and who they can trust. rated for lang and violence. Zarith Sephxoc
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This could be a oneshot but that all depends on you all. I hope you like it~**_

"Oh-em-gee," said my friend Hikari as she gazed at the crowd near the Shinra building, "can you believe that the first classed soldiers are coming out? They're, like, gods."

I rolled my eyes. Typical Hikari; she was such a fan girl when it came to the first classed soldiers. I admired them for their bravery but surely there were more important things than those men. Everyone in the media treated them like rock gods but it was only because of their successes in battling, I was sure. I had a miniature, not-quite crush on Sephiroth, the silver haired general, but it was only because he rescued me from my old house that caught on fire. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have been found or living in the present time.

It seemed the soldiers did have souls because Sephiroth came and visited me while I was in the hospital. He left me some sweets and flowers but I bet he only did it because he had a conscience. Hikari pestered me if he said anything to me but in fact he only said "feel better" and left. Such a gentleman. I thought the nurses would confiscate the sweets but they did nothing because Sephiroth ensured that I should have them. Because he was so charming, the nurses gave in and let me have them.

"Here they come, here they come!" squealed Hikari, shaking me by the shoulder enough to make me fall over.

I looked and saw the familiar silver haired man, auburn haired man in a red trench coat, and the dark haired man in traditional soldier clothes. They smiled and waved for the cameras and fans which caused Hikari to scream in my ear excitedly. I had to shake my head because my ears rang painfully. Why did she have to scream so loud over three men? I mean, come on, sure they were handsome and heroic but they were normal people (aside from the Mako thing).

For one wild moment, I saw Sephiroth's feline-like eyes lock to me and I felt a flush travel up my neck and flood my cheeks. To regain my composure, I averted my gaze and focused on the Sector 8 water fountain that was located near LOVELESS Avenue. Hikari, of course, screamed again and jumped around like a normal lovesick seventeen year old girl would. She actually swore to me that she would marry one of them but I had to remind her they were eight years older than her and probably got dozens of marriage proposals.

"Haruka," squealed Hikari, shaking me again. "Sephiroth is coming towards you! Look!"

I looked up and, true to her word, Sephiroth, the silver haired, feline eyed general, was coming towards them in a sweeping fashion. As usual, his face was impassive but his eyes held a sliver of concern. I couldn't help but look at the open area in his coat and stare at his muscles built by training and missions. My cheeks heated up again and I shifted on my feet nervously. By the time I looked back up, Sephiroth was standing right in front of me, looking down at me, as well as journalists and reporters. Why oh why did he have to have so many fans?

"How are you doing?" he asked in that soft, low voice of his that caused me to shuffle my feet nervously (again). "Are your burns healing?"

Oh, he was referring to the second degree burns I got in the house fire, and yes they were healing. "I'm fine, thanks," I replied, patting myself on the shoulder mentally that I spoke to him without stuttering, burping, and/or coughing. "The burns don't hurt that bad now. Thanks for saving me. I guess I never thanked you properly because I was high on pain meds."

To my surprised, he gave me a small smile and relaxed his stance in front of me. He nodded to Hikari, who was to dumbstruck to respond back, before talking to me again. "There's no thanks necessary," he said professionally. "It's my duty to protect the civilians."

"No, seriously," I said, crossing my arms across my chest. "I would have been a goner if you didn't save me. My name is Haruka Gainsborough, nice to see you again, General Sephiroth." The titles were probably not necessary but he gave off that intimidating air that made me say that.

"At ease, soldier," he said in a, doth my ears deceive me, teasing tone. "Well, I should go back. Nice seeing you again, Miss Gainsborough." With a wave of his hand, he turned on his heel gracefully and swept back to his friends with the reporters following him, snapping pictures and firing questions that concerned me and him.

"Can you believe it, Haruka?" Hikari whispered in an excited tone. "He knows your name. You didn't tell me about the house fire, though. What happened?" Her blue eyes locked to my brown ones in concern.

"Some punks threw a lit cigarette at my house when they were done with it," I answered scornfully, still feeling bitter about the loss of my house. "I didn't wake up until the smoke filled my room and I was surrounded. When I tried to open my door, the doorknob burned my hand, which redirects back to this." I held up my bandaged right hand in a gesturing way. "The neighbors called the soldier director and a few operatives and Sephiroth arrived to the scene. Sephiroth broke through my bedroom window and pulled me to safety. I had to go to the hospital for second degree burns on my hand and for the crap they had to heal. Thank God for Sephiroth."

"So that's how he knew you," said Hikari, as we walked around Sector 8. "He seems to have a crush on you, Rukie."

I gave her a look that clearly told her I wasn't amused. "Kari," I said in my best "duh" voice, "it's just not logical. Sure, he's handsome and charming but there are more important things than relationships. I'm just thankful he saved me." I flipped my dark brown hair over my shoulder—I actually had waist length hair but I had layered locks that went to my jawbone.

"Oh, come on, Rukie," said Hikari, rolling her eyes in irritation. "You have a great figure, a funny personality under that ice-cube exterior, and great hair, and that is not just coming from me. Your little sister Aerith says she's surprised you don't have any boys flocking to you."

I looked down to examine my figure. My waist was trim because I exercised by helping Aerith sell flowers and catch the children that thieved from unsuspecting strangers. My breasts were pretty normal sized for a seventeen year old—not too big and not too small. I had long legs and stood at five foot six, which was rather tall for a girl my age. Unlike the people that lived in the upper plates, my clothes pretty much consisted only of summer dresses like Aerith's, cheap jeans, tank tops, and camisoles. Despite being from the slums, I kept myself well-groomed and had enough money to get by—well, that was until my old house burned down; Aerith let me stay with her until I could get a new house. Does anyone know how hard it is to get a decent house in the slums?

"Oh, stop it, Kari," I said dryly. "If I were to get a boyfriend, I'd buy a new house first."

Hikari was apart to break me off like the hopeless romantic she was but I broke her off, saying, "Come on, Kari, we need to get back to the slums. Aerith is expecting us, remember?"

"Oh, right," said Hikari sheepishly, shuffling her feet.

With that said, we ran off to get to the Sector 1 train station which was the easiest way to the church in the slums.

…

(Third Person POV)

Sephiroth sat down on one of the couches on level 49, pondering over the girl he saved weeks prior. He was thankful that she treated him with such normality but he couldn't shake how those big brown eyes stared at him so innocently, so gratefully. She was so little and petite that he could surely break her but she held herself with an air of pride. He was Sephiroth, the silver haired, stone hearted general, but the cute little girl who was about seventeen, caught between a girl and a woman.

"Sephiroth," said Angeal's voice from behind him, "you coming to train with me and Genesis? Even though we're first classes, we need to hone our abilities."

Typical Angeal; always talking about honor, dreams, discipline, and so forth.

"I'm coming," answered Sephiroth, standing gracefully to join his friend. "Tell Genesis that he should watch himself because I'm going to be at the top of my game."

"Is that a challenge?" asked Genesis from a few paces behind Angeal, smirking mischievously.

"You bet it is," said Sephiroth toughly. "Now, let's go." With that, the three walked off to the training room to hone their skills and compare their abilities.

_**A/N:…And CUT! I might continue this and reveal who really lit Haruka's house on fire and why. Poor, naïve little Sephiroth. Well, I hope you all like it enough to review. Like I said, I might continue if I get good reviews. Leave nice ones or Sephiroth will make you into a shichkabob! No pressure or anything. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Friendship Troubles

After training, Sephiroth sat down in the same chair he sat hours prior and let his mind wander. He hurt Genesis during training and so far the Neosporin wasn't doing any help. It was pretty painful to accept the fact that he hurt his own comrade but Genesis wasn't willing to let Sephiroth apologize. Angeal was trying to sway Genesis's mind but so far no good. Knowing Angeal, though, he would probably give Sephiroth one of his famous lectures about dreams, honor, discipline, and then some.

Despite the gravity of the situation, Sephiroth's mind wandered to Haruka Gainsborough, the pretty girl he met that day. He wondered what she would say or do if she found out what he did. Her soft brown eyes looked nonjudgmental and gentle but would they remain that way if he told her of what he did to Genesis? He knew women—especially young women—would fly into a fury if men did something to trigger their anger, hence the term "hell hath no fury like a woman scorned".

"Sephiroth," said Angeal as he approached the silver haired, "I tried to smooth things over with Genesis."

"How did it go?" asked Sephiroth, looking up at the former. "Is Genesis feeling well?"

Angeal hesitated before answering, "He was too mad to listen to me. He just went straight home." He bit his bottom lip like he knew something Sephiroth wouldn't want to hear. "He doesn't forgive you—well, that's what he said when he stormed off."

"I am sorry, Angeal," said Sephiroth dolefully. "If I only knew when to have stopped…"

Angeal broke him off by waving his hand. "It wasn't your fault, Sephiroth," he said calmly. "If it was anyone's fault, it should have been mine because we made a bet to see if one of us could beat you but Genesis wouldn't stop."

Sephiroth gave the man a pitying look but that didn't stop him from asking, "Are you here to give me a famous lecture?" A small wry smile spread on the general's lips but he remained serious.

Angeal crossed his arms over his chest and smirked, saying, "That reminds me. Sephiroth, people look up to us because of our wholesome actions. We can't shoot down someone else's dreams because that would only ruin them. As I've said before, honor can be quite a burden at times but we need to hone it and keep it in our hearts because it's what tells us what's right. Our self-discipline is what inspires people to join Shinra and defend Midgar. If we didn't have our honor, dreams, or discipline, we might as well be lost."

A grave, stern look filled Angeal's Mako-filled eyes before he smiled and said, "I didn't come here to lecture but I think you need to try and find Genesis and apologize."

"I would very much like to," said Sephiroth with a nod, "but knowing Genesis, he'd probably ignore me or just tell me to go away."

"Keep trying," said Angeal, crossing his arms again, "while I go train my not-yet-housebroken puppy." With that, Angeal turned and walked towards the training room again.

"Puppy?" questioned Sephiroth quietly. "I wasn't aware of Angeal getting a dog." With a shrug, he walked off towards the elevator that would lead him to the entrance of the building.

…

(Haruka's POV)

Aerith sent me to go shopping in Sector 8 but I didn't know what she wanted. I think she wanted me to have another run in with Senor Silver-haired but that wasn't bloody likely. Despite being a sweet, innocent girl, Aerith was a secret schemer and she was dead set on hooking her sister up with a man. As much she didn't like soldiers, she wanted me to be with a strong man who would protect me. Ever since Dad died at the hands of monsters in the slums, Aerith and Mom were dead set on pairing me with a strong man and that desire increased more after my house burned down.

As I shuffled through my thoughts, I bumped into someone who had a hard chest. He wore leather, I could tell, but there was something familiar about him. I was totally embarrassed that I bumped into a man (a woman wouldn't wear an open-chested jacket) like this. His scent was familiar because it was musky and pleasant; where had I smelled it before? Oh, right, Sephiroth wore a cologne scent that was identical. Then, that meant…

A low chuckle broke off my train of thoughts and I pulled myself back to look up into his face. If I didn't know better, I think he was laughing at me and I didn't blame him because I was in a strange position with him. _Well, Aerith, _I finally thought, _you got your wish. _

"Hello again, Miss Gainsborough," said Sephiroth with a polite grin. "I didn't expect to see you again. Where are you off to at breakneck speed?"

"Okay, first of all," I said, lifting up my finger in a reproving way, "call me Haruka; Ms. Gainsborough is my mother. Secondly, I'm off to the market to buy my sister something though I'm not sure what. And thirdly, it wasn't my intention to run into you again." God, I was such a bitch but that was just who I was.

Sephiroth seemed to be surprised by my attitude as well with the look that clearly asked _"is this girl PMSing?" _

Aloud, he said quite diligently, "Believe me, Haruka, I didn't intend to run into you either. Actually, I was on my way to lunch. Would you like to join me?" He held out his elbow like he expected me to take it.

"Um, I think I have a few minutes to kill," I offered blandly, shrugging slightly, but I slipped my arm into his like how a married couple would.

Doth my eyes deceive me or was he smiling at me?

"Where do you usually eat?" I asked, trying to sound cool but failed miserably. Just because I wasn't a fangirl didn't mean I wasn't nervous about a "first date" thing.

"I'll show you," he answered, leading me down the path to LOVELESS Avenue. "It's one of my favorite restaurants."

Guess he wasn't telling me anymore. It was supposed to be a surprise, I bet, but I was still curious. I was about to ask him but lost my train of words when I saw the slightly melancholy expression on his face. I wanted to ask him if he was okay but I knew Sephiroth wasn't the "gut-spilling" type. From what I've read, Sephiroth was the silent guy who enjoyed his privacy and especially did not like girls asking about it.

"You look sad," I said without thinking. "Did something happen at work? Oh, no, did the paparazzi crowd you today?" I didn't mean to sound rude but Sephiroth had a good life and had no reason to be emo.

He chuckled at my joke and said in a light tone, "I'll tell you at lunch. You'll need to sit down before you hear this."

"Damn it, now you got me all curious." I pouted, letting my bottom lip slide out slightly. "How 'bout a hint? Please!"

My begging did not break his cold, soldier like persona but he did laugh at my childlike behavior. It felt weird because it felt like we were best friends even though we barely knew each other. I felt like I could trust Sephiroth with my deepest secrets because I knew he wouldn't tell anyone. Boy, I would never hear the end of it if Hikari found out about my "date" with Sephiroth.

…

When we sat down at a nice table, I noticed people were staring at us—mostly the women, really. I could tell they were jealous and I just wanted to slink away but my body froze up nervously. Sephiroth, who was too busy drinking his water, was absorbed with the menu but I could tell he was aware of the staring eyes as I was. Now, I was paranoid because the staring eyes didn't cease gazing. Maybe it was a bad idea to accept this invitation.

"S-so," I said to diffuse my paranoia, "what happened at work today? You looked pretty…distracted about something."

Sephiroth finally looked up at me with guarded eyes but answered, "I hurt Genesis today. We were training in the training room but I went too far with Genesis and I knew we should have stopped at some point but I got too caught up." It came out very rushed and erratic—something not like Sephiroth— but I could tell he was extremely worried about his friend.

"Have you tried to speak with Genesis?" I asked, cocking my head slightly in confusion. "Did you try to smooth things over with him?"

"He's pretty angry with me," stated Sephiroth, gazing at the menu again. "Granted, I would be too if I got harmed like that. I feel like it's my fault."

"Sephiroth," I said gently, touching his gloved hand lightly, "it wasn't your fault. It could have happened to anyone. Sure, Genesis might be mad at you and won't talk to you today but maybe tomorrow he'll forget what happened and you can apologize to him."

A true smile spread on his face and he gazed at me warmly enough to make my cheeks heat up. Stupid ass hormones, go away. Suddenly, I pulled my hand away and deliberately looked at my menu to decrease awkwardness. Were first dates always like this?

"See anything you want?" he asked flirtatiously and I nearly jumped out of my skin.

Was he openly flirting with me? If he was, all of the girls in his fan clubs would have me at the top of their hit lists. Maybe that's why he was doing it; so they would leave him alone. I'd probably do the same thing if I were being swamped by fans.

"Um, nope," I answered suavely. "The burgers look nice, though; so does the delicious steak next to it…" I trailed off, nearly drooling at the thought of steak.

"Someone is a carnivore," stated Sephiroth like the Mister Obvious he was.

"Sorry," I apologized, catching myself. "I just love meat. I can't help it. We don't get a lot of it in the slums."

A look of mingled shock and curiosity flickered across Sephiroth's handsome face. "You live in the slums?" he asked, cocking his head slightly.

Oh, great, he was going to judge me like all the others did. "Yes," I said sharply, "yes I do but I'm not a savage like most people think. You upper platers think you're better than everyone else because of where you live. We slum dwellers get by just fine, in case you didn't know, so thanks for changing the subject!"

Sephiroth lifted his hands up slightly in a pacifying manner. "My apologies," he said sincerely. "I didn't mean to offend you. I've never really seen people from the slums myself. I think they fear me."

"Well, no shit, Sherlock," I said before I could think. "You carry a seven foot long fricking sword and you have this tendency to scare people."

"Very funny, Haruka," he said, arching an elegant eyebrow at me. "Just order your food before I decide to use that sword on you." I knew he was teasing but he sounded serious.

"You wouldn't dare," I hissed, bending forward to get all close in his face.

"Try me," he countered, following my suit.

I gave up on the staring match because he would probably win anyway and sank into a pout. Why did he have to be so damn convincing? Was this how he got vacation time? Stupid, damn soldier.

The star struck waitress walked up to us shakily, staring at Sephiroth with a strange glow in her eyes that made me roll mine. What was it with women and Sephiroth? Sure, he was hot with his lovely hair and dreamy eyes; he was built very nicely and don't get me started on that hot voice of his. Okay, I probably should shut up before I said something I'd regret.

Conspicuously, the waitress flipped her shoulder length blond hair over her shoulder and gave Sephiroth a flirty eye. "What can I get for you today, Mr. Sephiroth?" she asked flirtatiously.

"Ladies first," he said, gesturing to me. "You can go first, Haruka."

"I would like a steak please," I said nervously, not liking the evil eye she gave me, "and that's all."

"Sure," she said coldly, writing the order down on her notepad before turning to Sephiroth in her flirty manner again. "And you, Mister Sephiroth?"

"I'll take a tri-tip steak and some French fries for the side, please," he said, handing her both of our menus.

"Of course, sir," she said huskily, deliberately brushing her breasts against his shoulder as she collected the menus. "Your food will be ready soon." With a flick of her hair, she turned on her heel and walked away.

"Oh, puh-lease," I snorted, rolling my eyes in an irritated way. "Did you see her? 'And you, Mister Sephiroth?'" I mimicked her poison-sweet tone. "Ugh. Seriously, girls are such hoes when it comes to cute guys."

"I don't know if that was a statement or a comment," joked Sephiroth, smiling at me kindly. "Her attitude was the most irritating. Women like that only like me for my looks and my heroics, most likely, but not for myself. That's what turns me off the most."

Hold the phone, when did we start talking about what turned us off or on? "Can we change the subject before I lose my appetite?" I asked loudly. "Geez, that's so gross."

"Sorry," said Sephiroth, "I just feel so…normal around you, I guess. It's nice to have a girl who doesn't look at me like that." He subtly pointed to the girls who gave him the goo-goo eyes from the other tables.

"You're welcome," I replied kindly. "I kinda feel bad for you, though. How do you take them? I can hardly take being crowded by ten people. You have to be around about seven times more than I do."

"It gets easy after a while," he replied. "I guess I just forget that they exist. If I wanted more friends, I would choose the ones that like me as I am, not for my abilities."

"Well, I don't like your abilities," I offered lightly. "In fact, I hate them. That's why we're in this stupid goo-goo eyed mess."

"Just keep smiling and we may get through this," noted Sephiroth as our food was brought out to us.

I gave him a smile as I dug into my food and basically pigged out.

…

"Ahhh," I sighed as we walked back near the Shinra building. "That food was super delicious. Thanks again, Sephiroth, you're really kind."

"Of course, Haruka," he said, smiling in turn. "It was nice to talk with you. Here," he gave me a small paper with his number on it, "call me if you get the chance so we can talk more."

"Thanks," I said, blushing again. "It's nice to have a soldier friend. Well, I guess I should be on my way. I took up too much of your time already and Aer is probably wondering where her items are." I detached myself from Sephiroth to begin my journey back to the slums.

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home?" asked Sephiroth in a concerned tone. "It's no trouble."

"No, no," I said, shaking my head. "Really, I'll be fine. See you soon, Sephiroth." I waved at him as we went our separate ways.

I smiled as I walked, thinking, _Well, I guess it wasn't too bad of a first date. _

_**A/N: Cute, bonding chapter! I hope you all like because I spent a lot of time on it! This is just how Sephiroth is like when he is away from the rigid work of Shinra! Please read and review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Traveling Soldier

"I have a mission for you, Sephiroth," said Lazard the very next day after his "date" with Haruka. "Apparently, the Wutai army is building up and taking measures drastic enough to come into our city disguised."

Sephiroth kept his face attentively blank as he took in the information the director gave to him. He knew the army was a master of disguise and could slip past security of the Shinra troops. That didn't help him shake the uneasiness that welled up in his stomach. If the Wutai soldiers were in the city, they could harm any Midgar civilian, including Haruka. It seemed rather strange that her house was alit by a cigarette whose flame was nearly out. Perhaps, the Wutaians that were disguised in Midgar were the ones that lit her house on fire but as to why he didn't know.

"You want me to go in and capture these hooligans?" asked Sephiroth suavely, studying Lazard's expression.

"The Shinra army is already doing that," said Lazard, clasping his hands together, "but we do need a soldier to protect the slums while the army is doing these searches. If you find any Wutaians in disguise, phone the army and they'll take care of the rest. As subtle as the slums are, they still occupy civilians who are blissfully unaware of these attacks and we wouldn't want any more damage than there already is."

Sephiroth nodded, clasping his Masamune tightly in his left hand. "I think I get the mission," he said. "I'll go to the slums and look around for these 'traitors'."

When Sephiroth turned to go, Lazard stopped him by saying, "I know of the girl you rescued from the fire. She and her sister are Ancients—the last ones in the world, which might be why the enemy tried to burn down her house. They wanted to make sure we never got ahold of them. Keep a close eye on the girl, agreed? The Turks are off doing recon work outside of Midgar except for Tseng but he's watching the other Ancient. Protect the girl at all costs."

"Yes, sir," said Sephiroth and he walked out of the briefing room.

…

As Sephiroth walked to the elevator, he was stopped by Angeal and they launched into a conversation.

"Sephiroth," he said, "Lazard told me about the mission to protect the slums and the girl. Is it true she's an Ancient?"

Boy, news traveled fast, didn't it? "Yes," replied Sephiroth, nodding his head slowly. "She didn't tell me this while we were at lunch yesterday, though, so I can't assume."

Angeal's eyes bore into Sephiroth's as he asked, "Do you have…feelings for this girl? I notice that you check your phone more often than you did before."

Sephiroth was about to deny it but he stopped short, wondering if he did love the girl. True, she was a great listener and had a funny personality but it was too soon to assume anything. Even if he did love her, which would be biased, she would be in danger all the time because of his soldier status. He couldn't hurt her like that so it was better to just stay away.

"I honestly don't know, Angeal," said Sephiroth, shrugging slightly. "I feel protective of her wellbeing but I can't say its love."

"Why not?" pressed Angeal, a small smile forming on his lips. "Is love really scarier than the battlefield?"

Sephiroth sighed impatiently and he gave the man a withering look that clearly wasn't an amused one. "You and I both know why I can't fall in love. Think of the danger she'd be in if she was by my side. I'm not saying I am but if I died on the battlefield her heart would break in two. I couldn't do that to her."

Angeal went silent as if thinking of a response to say back but he had nothing. "Sephiroth," he said, crossing his arms over his chest, "people fall in love and get married every day. There's no crime in loving someone. She seems like a nice woman—nice enough to love you for whom you are on the inside."

"Dr. Phil, I don't need help with my feelings, thank you." Sephiroth said that with an annoyed tone.

"What do you want help with then, Sephiroth?" asked Angeal, placing his hands on his hips. "Does this girl make you happy?"

"Very much so," replied Sephiroth warily. "She's seventeen, Angeal. It's not legal." That was a lame-ass excuse but it was sort of true.

"I see," said Angeal, placing a thoughtful hand to his chin. "Well, I suppose I took up too much of your time. You need to prepare for your mission. Good luck."

Sephiroth walked past Angeal, smiled, and said, "Thanks, Angeal, take care."

"You too," responded the man, walking away.

Sephiroth smiled to himself as he thought of Haruka, wondering what she was doing and if she was safe. He missed having someone to talk to even though he had Angeal and Genesis. The primal emotions in his heart told him he was attracted to her but just because he was a soldier didn't mean he couldn't repress those urges. He was taught to cast off lust, love, and desire but like any man it was hard so instead he disciplined his mind to resist the urges.

_I just hope I can push these urges aside for the mission, _he thought as he went into the elevator.

…

(Haruka POV)

It was really dark in the slums but that didn't stop us from knowing what time it was. Going out after seven thirty wasn't really advised because there were a lot of freaks who would try and kidnap some girls. Because of that reason, my mom enrolled me into some self-defense classes even though I never had to use them. I was often told by Mom to not hesitate in using these skills just in case I ran into some freaks.

"Hey, baby," said a slurred voice from my right and I looked to see a drunken man staggering up to me, "you wanna come hang out with me?"

"No, thank you," I said firmly, wrenching myself away from him. "If you'd kindly back away from me, I'd like to get home."

I tried to brush past him but his strong fingers gripped my shoulder hard enough to leave bruises and it was hard to struggle. Like any normal person, adrenaline pumped through my body and it restricted my movement. The man roughly threw me on the ground, effectively knocking the wind out of me, and mounted my hips. I screamed loud enough to attract attention but he covered my mouth with his calloused hand and silenced me.

I kicked, fought, and struggled but it seemed meaningless so I tried to scream but I knew it was hopeless because my cried were muffled by his hand. _Please, don't do this to me, _I begged internally, hoping he'd get off of me.

Before I could think, the man was roughly pulled off of me and thrown against the wall of the alley. Trembles went through my body as I saw the shadow that held the man strangling him. I felt immensely relieved that the stranger was saving my life but I didn't want to see someone die in the alley so I shakily stood up and grabbed the stranger by the arm to stop him from killing the drunkard.

"Stop it, sir," I whimpered out, feeling the tears sting my eyelids. "Let him go; he's not worth it."

"She's right," hissed a familiar voice to the drunkard. "You're not worth killing so if I were you I'd be glad that she was here to save you. Now, leave my sight before I reconsider my opinion."

He released the drunken man and the man staggered off in bewilderment. The stranger's eyes locked to mine and I knew immediately who it was. It was Sephiroth, and he save me from near rape. There were no words that could express my gratitude so instead I just flung myself into his arms and hugged him tight enough to break him. Tears of gratitude ran down my cheeks as I clung to him and he awkwardly rubbed my back to calm me down. I was so thankful but I could never repay him for the act of kindness.

"Thank you so much," I gasped, finally pulling it together. "I thought…Oh, God, I don't even wanna think what would have happened if you didn't come here in time. Thank you." My gasps broke off into whimpers and I held onto Sephiroth like he was life support but it didn't seem to faze him.

"You're welcome," he said gruffly. "I wasn't about to let that low-life scum take advantage of my friend."

My heart soared. He considered me a friend of his as much as I considered him my friend and like a true friend he came to my rescue like a knight in shining armor—well that was kind of true; he wore armor and had some silver on him. I gave him another hug before releasing him to look up into his face.

"Come on," said Sephiroth, grabbing my hand gently with his gloved ones. "I'll take you home."

"Thank you," I whispered, wiping the tears away with my free hand, "my silver knight in shining armor." That part was a light whisper but I could tell he heard it because the smile on his face widened.

"You're welcome, little princess," he said gently as he led me through the slums.

It was strange but I felt safe with Sephiroth like I could depend on him for safety. He truly was a knight in shining armor and my protector—just like a true friend.

_**A/N: Sort of creepy but I did it. Please read and review! **_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Secrets

That night Sephiroth stayed in the shadows while Haruka slept all snug in her bed. He looked at the different things in her room and discovered the many books she had and the cute little decorations. In one of the racks next to her bookshelf she had CDs lined up by favorite artist and it piqued his curiosity. What kind of music did she like? He wanted to find a random one and pop into her CD player that rested near her dresser but he knew if he played music it would wake her up and blow his cover.

Taking a survival flashlight from his pocket, Sephiroth pulled out a random CD out with a pretty blond haired woman on the front. The name of the disc was written in an elegant scrawl known as _"Some Hearts". _He took out a few more CDs and discovered that Haruka loved country music. She had every country artist known to man starting with Lonestar and ending with Taylor Swift. These artists were pretty big on the planet Earth, who was basically a neighbor to Gaia.

Planet Gaia was remained hidden by the Lifestream, which made it look like only constellations existed for the planet. Earth sent a lot of stuff, including different foods and music, to Gaia which would explain how Haruka got so many CDs. Now, Sephiroth wasn't the biggest fan of country, nor did he pretend to be, but the music was tolerable because Angeal and Zack Fair, Angeal's second classed protégé, listened to it a lot. Angeal boasted that he loved the, as he phrased it, "bad ass type of country" which would explain how he pumped himself up on a mission.

Sephiroth silently grabbed the CD player next to the dresser and popped the CD in. As a caution procedure, Sephiroth turned the volume down low but kept it just to where he could hear it. He listened to the song and found out the name of it was called "Remind Me". The song was slow and mellow but it described that a man and woman missed each other so much and they wanted the other to remind them what it was like in their relationship.

_"Been so long bet you'd forget,_

_ The way I used to kiss your neck,_

_ (Remind me,_

_ Remind me.)_

_ So on fire and so in love,_

_ Way back when we couldn't get enough,_

_ (Remind me,_

_ Oh, baby, remind me)." _

Despite it being mellow, Sephiroth found it decent and he kept on listening to the CD. One of the songs drifted to "Old Alabama" and it reminded Sephiroth of a summer vacation he, Angeal, and Genesis went to Banora and spent time listening to songs by a group called "Alabama". The song he was listening to was probably a tribute to the old band.

_"And when it comes to love,_

_ Her idea of a romantic night,_

_ Is listening to old Alabama,_

_ Driving through Tennessee, _

_ A little Dixie Land Delight and the Right Time of the Night,_

_ And she can't keep her hands of me-ee-ee…"_

Finally, Sephiroth turned the CD player off and continued staring at the sleeping Haruka. Most people would probably ever wonder if he got tired but unlike humans without Mako he could stay up late and still be alert to his surroundings but that didn't mean he didn't sleep. Every time he did sleep though, he had nightmares of him killing innocent people and setting a town on fire (1). God only knew how many times Sephiroth had those types of nightmares and he wanted to tell someone about them but they would probably refer him to a shrink because dreams like those weren't "normal".

Sephiroth did not want nor desired a shrink because it would make him sound even crazier and weak because not many soldiers his caliber needed a shrink. It sounded nice to tell someone of his creepy dreams but he didn't want them to have a clipboard or one of those strange couches therapists had. Maybe he could tell Haruka about them but she'd probably think he'd gone loco.

He turned the CD player off when he saw her stir and rest on her side but a soft smile spread on his lips. Haruka held a childlike innocence that he had not experienced for him being in soldier. Sephiroth knelt down next to her and gently took her hand in his gloved one, watching the slight light from the upper plate color on her face. Her dark hair fell into her face, making her look like an angel, and she stirred as if she could sense his presence so he released her hand and hid in the shadows again.

….

(Haruka POV)

When I awoke I saw something move in the shadows in my room and to my surprise and relief it was Sephiroth, my friend and savior. Immediately, I greeted him with a grin but noticed his eyes looked tired like he had not rested at all. He returned the grin but it was full of weariness and relief like he was happy to see me alive. He didn't sleep at all, I realized. He had been watching me just in case I would get murdered at night. I wanted to reprove him of that but couldn't bring myself to do so.

"Seph," I said gently, causing him to look me in the eyes, "have you slept at all? You look pooped."

Sephiroth chuckled softly, shaking his silver head in disbelief. "Rukie," he said, calling me by my friend's nickname, "soldiers don't need sleep. What you see is merely a visual illusion. I'm not tired." He sounded so stubborn yet he looked tired enough to fall over.

"I know your mission is to protect me," I said, choosing my words carefully, "but even soldiers need rest; yes, even first classed soldiers." I added that when he opened his mouth to argue but I wasn't taking an argument.

"Are you always this stubborn?" he asked rhetorically, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Are you always this irritating?" I flung back at him dryly, crossing my arms too.

"I'm not irritating," he protested, looming over me in an intimidating, "and don't you go changing the subject. I'm here to protect you, not argue with you."

A twinge of irritation went through my body as I stared at the irritating silver haired soldier. "You have got to be kidding me," I said angrily, totally not in the mood. "I don't need a chaperone, Seph."

"Seeing as you almost got raped last night, you sort of do," said Sephiroth in his irritating, "holier-than-thou" way.

I felt insulted that he would bring that up. Didn't he know how dangerous the slums were at night? "Who says I need a chaperone?" I demanded, giving him a lethal glare that would have a second class soldier running for the hills.

"I did," he said importantly, "and when I say things I mean them so I'm going to chaperone you."

God, when did he get so annoying? I wanted to argue with him, tell him I don't need protection, but maybe I really did. If people were after me then I would need a protector. Well I did feel safe around Sephiroth and he could protect me from anything. I was only mad at him because he was being an ass but I guess that was expected.

"What kind of people do I need to be protected from?" I asked, giving him a confused look.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," he answered, refusing to elaborate.

I sighed; this was going to be a long day.

…

(Sephiroth POV)

When Haruka left her room to go eat breakfast, I went out of my way to install surveillance cameras in the corners of the bathroom, her bedroom, and kitchen just in case someone would try to attack her when she was vulnerable. No one, except Haruka, was aware of my presence and I planned to keep it that way because I specialized in being undetected. However, after I installed all the safety measures around the house, I felt rather bored so I decided to rummage through her books. From what she told me, Haruka had school at the Shinra Private Academy, the high school in Midgar. She wasn't looking for a career in Midgar, merely an education.

When I discovered the house was empty, I pulled out a few interesting looking books from her bookshelf and skimmed through them. _Sparkly vampires…gay, depressing psychic high school girl…annoying, adolescent wizard…not bad. I might have to do a rain check on that one. Now, let's see what movies she has. _I rummaged through her DVD collection and found some very girly titles like _Twilight, Romeo and Juliet, _and _Titanic _but the _Star Wars _ones interested me because it had an actual plotline.

As I sat down to read one of her books, I heard the front open and something falling on the floor so I put the book down and silently made my way across the bedroom floor to open the door. Through the open crack, I saw Haruka walk into the bathroom and close the door behind her. She was aware of my presence, that I was sure, but she was ignoring me for some reason. I glanced around to see if the house was occupied otherwise but no one was home so I crept to the bathroom door and placed my ear against it. The sound of running water solidified my thought that she was showering…and singing because I could hear her pretty voice over the water.

I settled for just standing there to listen to her sing but then I heard her scream. With sword in hand, I burst in and saw her cringing into the wall opposite of the showerhead. Ignoring her nudity, I slid the glass doors open and saw a spider near the shampoo and conditioner bottles. I almost laughed at her fear but to prevent her wrath I just crushed the spider with my hand and disposed of its remains. I stole a glance at Haruka…and almost wished I hadn't.

Her body was very appealing and if it wasn't for the fact I was controlled I would have taken her up against the wall but I didn't. Her breasts were rather perky and full and fit her slim physique perfectly. Her waist was slim and flat which led to a curvy pair of hips and a long pair of legs. She looked so…delectable that I couldn't bear but I knew I couldn't touch her like because we didn't love each other, or did we? I never shared such a romantic attachment for really anybody but there was just something about her that drew me in.

Instead of acting on impulse, I pushed myself away from the shower and left the bathroom so she could shower in peace. I could tell she was embarrassed at my staring but she looked at me so…curiously that I wanted to press her body to mine and lose myself but that would be sexist not to mention illegal since she was underage. What I held for her was probably a physical attraction but then again I felt anxious about her well-being and concerned for her safety. Why else would I have taken the mission to protect her?

I sat down in her bedroom and let my thoughts trail off into something that involved me and her…in an inappropriate position and I immediately shook my head to clear my head of those images. When I opened my eyes, I saw Haruka in a bathrobe with her hands on her hips with a frown on her face and wet hair. She looked very displeased with me yet somewhat thankful all the same. I awkwardly cleared my throat and stood to stand in a corner so she could dress in peace.

With my soldier enhanced hearing, I heard her drop the robe and open the drawers to grab some clothes. She pulled on her undergarments and dressed in a tee shirt and a pair of cozy sweatpants. I turned to look at her and a gasp escaped my lips before I could comprehend why. Despite what some men would think, I thought she looked absolutely beautiful in her homely clothes and wet hair tied in a side braid.

Before I could stop myself, I walked up to her, wrapped my arms gently around her waist, and pressed a kiss to her cheek. As soon as I kissed her though I pulled back like I burned her but instead of her looking mad, she looked thoughtful…and happy. A slight smile began to spread on her lips and she looked up at me with those big brown eyes.

"You missed, Sephiroth," she said with that sweet smile.

Before I could ask what she meant by that, she bent forward and pressed her lips to mine. Instantly that burning sensation filled my lower stomach as her soft lips moved across mine and I undid her braid, letting her wet hair free, and ran my fingers through it. Haruka latched onto my coat front as she pressed herself up against me and wrapped her arms around my neck to incline my head closer to hers. As if on impulse I roughly grabbed her by the waist, seized her up so she could match my height, and kissed her with more passion and roughness.

A soft whimper from her reminded me to be gentle because she wasn't a soldier like me so I loosened my grip on her and set her down gently. Her brown eyes looked a little wary but I could tell she loved me; it was written all over her face. I loved her for it; there I finally admitted it (you happy, Angeal?). I was in love with a seventeen year old Ancient who captured my heart from just being her.

"I love you, Sephiroth," I heard her whisper as she rested the side of her face against my chest.

Overcome with joy, I placed my hand on her head, tenderly cradling her, and said with utmost confidence and sincerity, "I love you too, Haruka Gainsborough."

There began the long journey of our romance—wherever it took us.

_**A/N: I finally managed to finish this. Sorry it took me so long. I've been up to my ears in homework from school (yeah, I was sick on the first day back from vacation). Hopefully you'll like this one and I might find some time to update more. Note to self: Update more and make a playlist for this story (more like all of them) *Spoiler*. Well ttfn-ta-ta for now :) Please read and review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Dates and Messages

(Haruka POV)

After that kiss between us, Sephiroth and I began going out whenever we could. I loved spending time with him because even though he was rigid in work (I knew that when he answered his phone his voice and expression would go neutral), he was very loving and gentle towards me. We'd spend time at the park talking, laughing, holding hands, and kissing (when the kids weren't looking). Passer-bys would watch us and smile gently like we were a couple in movies. Of course Sephiroth ignored them and held me like we were alone.

One night, he accompanied me and Hikari to a mellow night club and I was surprised to find out it was karaoke night. Instead of jumping up there like I wanted to, I simply went to the bartender and requested for an orange soda. The bartender, an woman older than me, gave me a small smile and handed me my drink. Just as I took a sip from it, I heard the feedback from a microphone and the crowd hushed to hear what the performer had to say. I turned and saw Sephiroth standing up there on the small stage with the spotlights flooding his majestic form. He locked eyes with me for a second before addressing the crowd.

"I would like to dedicate this song to someone I love very much," he said calmly, causing the crowd to whoop in appreciation, "and her name is Haruka Gainsborough."

He turned towards the DJ and said a few words my ears couldn't catch but before I could wonder an old song flooded the speakers, expelling my curiosity. I recognized the song as "Love Me Tender" by Elvis Presley and a small smile grew on my lips as I watched Sephiroth stand on the stage like it was the most natural thing in the world to him. My heartbeat increased when he locked eyes with me and opened his mouth to sing; when he did I thought I would die of heart attack because of how good he was.

_"Love me tender,_

_ Love me sweet,_

_ Never let me go._

_You have made my life complete,_

_ And I love you so._

_ Love me tender,_

_ Love me true,_

_ All my dreams fulfilled._

_ For my darling,_

_ I have you,_

_ And I always will…" _

Because of how sweet the song and his voice were tears began to well up in my eyes and I smiled, feeling totally loved at the moment. No one had ever taken such a risk to perform in front of people for me but Sephiroth made it the best. The whole time he sang the song, his beautiful green eyes locked with mine, inviting me in. If it wasn't for the fact that he was singing, I would have jumped on that stage and glomped him like crazy but I kept my cool. Hikari, on the other hand, goggled at him like she had never seen him before; I supposed that was natural because she probably had never heard him sing before.

As soon as the song ended, I stood up from my seat, darted past through the small crowd, and jumped up on stage to hug my darling. He fully welcomed the hug, holding me like I was his life support, and gave me a sweet yet chaste kiss on the lips; he probably didn't want to do anything too inappropriate because there kids there watching us. Despite it all, I held onto him, letting my tears soak into his coat because I was too overcome with shock and joy to say thank you.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear before nuzzling my hair.

"I love you too," I whispered back tearfully, burying my face in his coat.

The crowd let out a loud whoop and applauds for us when we exchanged another kiss. It was short-lasting because we had to get off the stage to let the next performer sing but we found a nice spot near the fireplace in the corner of the club. I sat next to him on the old couch, resting my head on his shoulder, listening to his almost audible heartbeat. No words needed to be said right at the moment because no moment was better than the one we were sharing. Sephiroth pulled me onto his lap and cradled me like I was a porcelain doll which caused me to rest my head on his chiseled chest and listen to the rhapsody of his heartbeat.

Only one problem was left unsolved: Where was Hikari?

"Hey, all," I heard her say in the microphone, "I'd like to dedicate this song to my best friend and her boyfriend who are sitting on the couch having a cute moment."

I had never been more embarrassed in my life because it was like she was telling them to look at me while I was naked. Sephiroth smiled and patted me on the back gently as if he was trying to reassure me but it wasn't working. I would kill Hikari if it was the last thing I did.

(Sephiroth POV)

I noticed the tight expression on Haruka's face and nearly laughed out loud because she looked like she wanted to kill someone. Well, Hikari was embarrassing Haruka so she deserved it. Before I could speak, I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket so I stood, gestured to Haruka that I was going out, and went out of hearing range. Judging by the caller ID, it was Lazard and he probably had another mission that involved me leaving Haruka.

"Hello," I said quietly into the receiver. "Lazard, is it another mission?"

"Yes," answered the man on the other side. "Shinra needs you to go to Wutai. This war has gone on long enough. Don't worry about Haruka; I've assigned Reno and Rude for her protection. You may say your goodbyes to her if you wish to do so."

"How long will this mission be?" I asked curiously. "Do you think Haruka would be safe in the hands of Reno and Rude?" I didn't mind Rude; he did his job. Reno on the other hand was a constant flirt who tried to woo women into bed with him.

"I wouldn't give them the protection detail if they couldn't," answered Lazard reassuringly. "Haruka will be in good hands. Don't worry. Be back here in twenty minutes. Goodbye."

With that, I hung up and racked in my brain how I would say goodbye to Haruka without it hurting or sounding awkward. I didn't want to leave her but I had to in order to keep Midgar safe. Haruka would be upset if I had to leave, I knew that but I had to. Sullenly I stepped into the club and sat down next to Haruka, who was conversing with Hikari happily. The light in her eyes would go out when I would have to tell her I had to be sent away so I kept my mouth shut just to treasure that light. She must have noticed my sad expression because she gave me a concerned look.

"What's wrong, Seph?" she asked, touching my hand with her own. "Why do you look so down?" Her brown eyes were full of concern and question that I knew I couldn't keep my little secret anymore.

"Rukie," I sighed stressfully, "can we take a walk…without you, Hikari." I added when I saw her lean up against the table as if wanting to join us.

"You suck," she laughed, standing up to go dance on the dance floor.

"Tell me now," ordered Haruka sternly, giving me the hawk eye. "What is it that you're hiding from me?"

I inhaled and let out a huge sigh, closing my eyes so I wouldn't see her pain. "I've been ordered to go back on the battlefield. Lazard ordered me to come back to Shinra immediately. I have to go." I sounded firm but it was mostly for her sake so I wouldn't break down like a little girl.

"Oh," she whispered tearfully, touching my arm empathtically, making me want to lose it even more. "I see. I'll miss you, Sephiroth."

I opened my eyes and saw tears running down her fair cheeks, making feel an odd pain in my chest all over again. "It'll only be for a little while," I lied quickly; I lied because I didn't know how long I had to be in Wutai. "When I come back, I'll come visit you and we can go out to dinner like I promised. Even though I don't know how long I'll be gone, I'll always know one thing." I leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "I love you."

"That," she whimpered, clinging to me like a grapevine, "is what will get me through this. Promise me that you'll write to me."

"I will," I promised, giving her a kiss on the lips briefly and then making in more passionate.

I figured since I would be gone for a while that I would get my fill of her before I had to go. Our lips moved in a synchronized frenzy, fearing the separation that would come. Like a picture painted in heaven, she gave me a tender embrace, one I would keep in my heart forever, and rested her head against my chest. For a moment, the world faded and all I could hear was her breathing against me. I could die this way, knowing that I would be with her, and then I nearly laughed at myself for thinking such. I never had the patience for the whole "star-crossed lovers" deal because Genesis always spouted it at work but it was here that I realized why the lovers in all the books he read acted as such: They were willing to throw everything away so they could be with their loved ones and I understood that desire now.

"Rukie," I murmured against her hair, "I have to go. Lazard will be wondering if I got lost."

After I gave her another kiss and hug, I stood up to go. "Do you want me to take you home?" I asked gently.

"No," she said with a slight smile as she wiped her tears. "I have to be with Hikari so she doesn't do anything stupid. I love you, Sephiroth. Please come home safely." Her sweet brown eyes were full of begging and sadness that I had to say I would.

"I'll be back," I assured her, giving her hand a gentle squeeze before leaving.

As I walked back to the Shinra building, tears escaped my eyes and I realized I was crying for the first time in my life.

…

Once I made it up to Lazard's office, I frowned stoically and assumed my usual grave demeanor. No matter how much I wanted to rage at him for making me leave Haruka, I kept a steady face and a composed frame. Knowing Lazard, he probably though I was just usually angry because sometimes I was when I had sleepless nights; the Mako in my body kept me from sleeping because it was kind of like a stimulant. Everyone called it insomnia; I called it the bane of my existence.

"What do you want to discuss?" I asked a little stiffly, crossing my arms over my chest—a dangerous sign to everyone who really knew me.

Lazard cleared his throat awkwardly as he sat down in his chair, saying, "Genesis hasn't reported back in. The mission in Wutai is currently in limbo. I wish for you to go there and end the war once and for all. Angeal and his apprentice Zack will be there too in the A unit; you'll be in the B unit. This mission is top priority matter so be extra cautious for Genesis and Wutaiian troops."

I merely gave a nod as I turned to the door to leave but Lazard's voice stopped me.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked, studying my tense frame over his glasses.

"Not really," I mumbled to myself.

"What?" he asked, arching an eyebrow at me like he was wondering if I was being funny.

"Nothing," I answered, shaking my head. "Let's go."

As I walked with Lazard, my thoughts flew to Haruka and I noted as if I could speak with her telepathically. _Soon, my darling, I'll be home. _

_**A/N: SAD! Poor Sephy and Rukie! Sorry it took me so long! Here's my list of excuses:**_

_**I got bronchitis**_

_**I had a massive writer's block when I got better.**_

_**I had TONS of makeup work from school (blegh)**_

_**I've been doing other projects lately**_

_**I have the Junior Research Paper so I'm breaking the rules of updating**_

_**But all in all, I hope you like this chapter! Leave reviews they always keep me going!**_

_**Sephiroth: Or I will torture you all in the worst ways possible *smiles evilly***_

_**Me (sweatdrop): Don't scare them, Sephy! Ignore him and review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Angeal, a Traitor?

Sephiroth stealthily snuck into the main temple of Wutai and easily discarded the militia that greeted him. He knew he had a time limit but it didn't worry him because he was a strong soldier and could easily kill these guys with just a flick of the wrist. As the men came charging up some more, Sephiroth drew his Masamune and knocked them down with one slice. He charged further into the temple and discarded everyone who got in his way so the A unit could finish up.

"Who are you?" asked one of the warriors of Wutai, staring at Sephiroth in fear.

"Your worst nightmare," replied Sephiroth darkly before cleaving him through.

Sephiroth never felt any remorse for killing enemies because it actually empowered him to strive further but every time he closed his eyes the face of Haruka haunted him like she was telling him not to hurt anyone. He couldn't obey that because he had to fight in order to defend Midgar and even though he never stated he loved his home and Haruka to his friends. He knew he wanted her, the sensations he felt near her, and her tender kiss and smile. When he closed he eyes again, he could feel her gentle touches and kisses and he got a hard on.

_What the hell! Bad timing! _Sephiroth looked down at his growing…problem and felt his face flush with humiliation. _Okay, just calm down. Erections are normal for men; just make a lame excuse and no one will ask._

Luckily for him, it was time for A unit to finish the job at Wutai so he could easily resolve his problem without people staring at him. All he had to do was think of a nasty image of Hojo in a Speedo or Palmer wearing a fez and the problem would go away and quickly.

"Sir," said one of the operatives, running up to him, "initiate signal?"

"Permission granted," answered Sephiroth in a steady, grave tone. "Go tell the others and I'll prepare the other soldiers." Immediately, Sephiroth ran and jumped out the window into the darkness.

…

In the darkness, Sephiroth walked around looking for enemies when he found some warriors in clothes that the Wutai soldiers didn't wear. They looked familiar like someone he knew and when he knocked them down he pulled off their helmets. His feline eyes widened in shock; he was looking at two identical Genesis'. They had all of the Loveless quoting man's features except for a few differences; they looked a little younger than him. For a moment, Sephiroth couldn't think because no thoughts or words could express his feelings.

All he could think was: why? Why did these clones attack him, and why did Genesis betray him? Finding no answers, Sephiroth held his head high as he brushed past the bodies that resembled one of the best friends he ever had, ignoring the pang in his chest. This was like one of those stupid childish fights that kids on the playground had due to gossip or whatever but this was more serious than the latter. How would he tell Angeal, or was Angeal in on it too, despite his honor lectures? It was bad enough that Genesis betrayed Shinra but he could imagine Angeal stooping to that level to hurt Shinra.

"General," said one of the infantrymen when he approached camp, "Director Lazard is being escorted to safety but a summon is in the area. A second class is fighting it but I have a bad feeling about it."

"I'll take care of it," assured Sephiroth, pulling his sword out. "Right now, you look out for Wutai troops or some men dressed in red armor and alert me if you catch any." With that, Sephiroth ran off into the forest as silent as a cat in the darkness of night.

The fire of the summon surrounded the area but it didn't stop Sephiroth from charging at it and defeating it with one shot. A bright light shone and the flame-infested area returned to the dark forest it usually was. He heard Zack gasp from behind him but he ignored as he removed the masks from two clones that laid at his feet.

"Genesis…" he murmured, staring at the bodies.

"The missing first class?" gasped Zack, watching with wide eyes. "They're identical!"

"A Genesis copy," said Sephiroth, still transfixed on the clones.

"Copy? A human copy!" Zack nearly shouted in awe as he gazed at them still.

Sephiroth's gaze snapped up to Zack and he asked anxiously, "Where is Angeal?"

For a second, Zack seemed a little taken aback by the question but answered. "I…thought he was fighting around here…"

Sephiroth let out a light gasp as he said dryly, "So he's gone too." He stood and started to walk a little but Zack's voice stopped him.

"What?" demanded Zack, crystal blue eyes hardening with anger. "Wait, what does that mean?"

Sephiroth closed his eyes as he said tightly, "It seems Angeal has betrayed us as well." He let out a soft sigh at the reality of the situation. It seemed Angeal did purposely go missing just to help Genesis, therefore betraying Shinra.

"No way!" shouted Zack in denial as Sephiroth walked away from him a bit more. "I know what kind of guy Angeal is! And he'd never do that!"

Sephiroth stopped briefly and turned to give Zack a cool, calculated look as the boy shook with anger. He didn't say anything because he wanted to believe Zack but it seemed Angeal did leave them hanging. The boy didn't know how much Sephiroth wanted to believe that but it just seemed impossible.

"Angeal wouldn't betray us!" shouted Zack, eyes resembling blue fire. "Never!" He waved his hand swiftly in anger like he wanted to strike Sephiroth but didn't have the nerve to.

For once, Sephiroth didn't care because he lost both of his friends and it hurt to admit the truth. He would never have them as allies again.

…

Since the war ended with a hitch, Sephiroth walked down to the slums to visit Haruka. Right now, he wanted her comfort because she knew what to say and do to help others. It turned out she was at the slum church under sector five because she wasn't at the club or her house and when he located her in the church he saw another brown haired girl with her as they worked on a little spot of flowers. He walked over to them quietly and stood behind Haruka just to surprise her when she turned around.

Haruka turned, stood, and jumped when she saw Sephiroth but recovered and leapt into his arms, embracing him tightly. So she wouldn't fall, Sephiroth wrapped his arms around her waist to support her and pressed kisses to her hair and face lovingly. He noticed the smaller brown haired girl gazing at him with mixed suspicion and curiosity. She appeared to be Haruka's sister because she had the older girl's similar hair, delicate complexion, and full lips.

"Hello," said the small girl, dusting her dress as she stood, "I'm Aerith, Haruka's younger sister. You must be Sephiroth; she told me all about you." She gave him a bright smile. "It's nice to finally meet my sister's boyfriend after such a long time."

"Nice to meet you," replied Sephiroth, shaking her hand with one hand as his other supported Haruka. "Would you mind if I borrowed Haruka for a few minutes? I need to speak with her privately."

"Oh, no worries," said Aerith brightly, walking over to one of the benches of the church. "I'll cover my ears so you can talk." To prove her point, she covered her ears and sat down on the bench, gazing at one of the painted glass windows.

Sephiroth quirked an eyebrow at the younger, shook his head, and set Haruka down to look in her eyes. "Angeal and Genesis have betrayed Shinra," he said in an icy tone, closing his eyes to squeeze back tears.

"You work with Shinra?" Aerith basically shrieked, staring at Sephiroth with wide green eyes.

"Aerith," said Haruka warningly, covering her ears to make her statement.

Aerith blushed, smiling an embarrassed smile. "Right," she whispered, covering her ears again and closing her eyes.

"What do you mean they betrayed Shinra?" asked Haruka, giving him a concerned look. "Did they run away from Midgar, attack you, or something?"

Sephiroth's eyes gave her all the answers. "All three," he answered. "Genesis clones attacked me during the mission to Wutai. I don't want to believe that they betrayed me but…"

"Then don't believe it," she said tenderly, stroking his cheek gently. "I'm sure they left for a good reason. From what you've told me, Genesis and Angeal are men swayed by their emotions but they're good at heart." Her brown gentle eyes softened as she stroked his silver hair gently.

"I know," whispered Sephiroth, bending to kiss her but stopped when he saw Aerith giving him a sharp look. "Your sister is watching us." He whispered this out of the corner of his lips to Haruka.

"Aerith," warned Haruka with a hint of a smile on her lips. "We're going outside."

The younger girl pouted and clumped back to her flower patch to work some more.

"Let's go," chuckled Haruka, taking Sephiroth's hand to lead him out of the church.

…

The two walked around the slums silently arm in arm, kissing and hugging when they had the chance. Haruka was so happy to have her beloved back in her arms because she missed him so much and she loved saying that she had a "traveling soldier" as her boyfriend. Sometimes, she and Aerith would sing the chorus of the said song when they tended to the flowers and it basically told the story of Haruka's life, minus the soldier's death.

She wrapped her arms around Sephiroth as they sat in the sector five playground and held him tightly. "I've missed you like crazy, Seph," she whispered with tears in her eyes. "I didn't think I'd see you again."

Sephiroth smiled tenderly, wiping her tears with a gentle thumb. "Haruka, I will always return to you no matter what. Nothing, not even death, could separate me from you. I will protect you and love you no matter how far we are from each other. Believe me." He pressed his forehead to hers tenderly and pressed a kiss to her lips.

She believed him because love would always bring him back to here no matter how far the distance. He was living proof that love conquered all and she was glad for that.

_**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter because it took a lot of time and effort to put this together! There's no shame in reviewing you know because I don't bite (much) but honestly leave me reviews because I'd like to hear what you think. Leave nice comments! :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Shinra Invasion

Sephiroth and Haruka sat in the Sector 5 slums playground together, talking about their lives. The silver haired general found out that Haruka and her sister was adopted by Elmyra Gainsborough when they were very young. Haruka dreamily stated that she remembered just a little bit of her mother that she was very beautiful but very sad and she used to sing them a beautiful song in a made up language that sounded slightly familiar but barely definable. Sephiroth pitied the girl because she remembered so much of her mother that it was like she knew her. He wished he could reverse time and help that mother and her babies.

"Well, enough about me," said Haruka, smiling brightly, resembling an angel. "What about you? What are your parents like?"

Sephiroth nearly laughed out loud at her innocent question. "I never knew my parents," he said quietly. "I was raised inside Shinra for as long as I can remember. All I know is that my mother's name is Jenova and she died when I was born. I know nothing of my father, though."

Her brown eyes were full of pity and sadness for the silver haired general. "I'm sorry," she said gently, holding his hand in hers. "It must have been awful not knowing your parents."

"Oh, no," objected Sephiroth with a shake of his head, "it would only bring emotional baggage, if you ask me. I do wish I knew my mother, though. She sounded like a wonderful person." His feline eyes looked far away like he was dreaming of a place in the past.

"You know what," said Haruka, quirking an eyebrow, "forgive me but Jenova sounds like a rather strange name. According to my knowledge, her name means 'new god' because Jehovah means God and Nova means new. If you mesh the names together, you get Jenova."

"Really," said Sephiroth, slightly surprised. "How do you know so much?" His tone sounded affectionate like he was proud of his girl knowing so much.

"Um, it's Latin," she said, shrugging sheepishly. "On planet Earth, there's a language that's called Latin; it's a mix between Spanish and English. Jehovah was a religious group called their god which is equivalent to the God I worship but just a different name like Allah or Zeus, I suppose. Nova means new in Latin so when I heard your mother's name I just put the definition together in my head."

"You are very smart," said Sephiroth tenderly, stroking her soft hair. "What religion are you?"

"Why?" she asked in a pseudo-suspicious tone, playfully arching her eyebrow.

"I'm just curious," replied Sephiroth, "and you said Jehovah was an equivalent to your God."

"I'm a Christian girl," said Haruka with a smile. "My mom used to read the Bible to me and Aerith at night to get us to sleep and since then I became a Christian girl. Aerith and I stay in the church in the slums because it feels like we're closer to God. What about you, Seph? Do you have a religion?"

It took a while for him to answer because he didn't remember being taught religion while he grew up at Shinra. They never really discussed it only that it was a belief thing. "No," he answered sheepishly. "Shinra never stressed religion as I grew up but I do know there's a greater power out there because I've experienced some things that are unforgettable."

"Like what?" she prodded gently, staring into his eyes.

"Well," said Sephiroth, "one time on a mission, one of my troops were injured and none of our methods to cure him worked so we prayed very hard and by dawn the bleeding stopped and he was conscious. Another time was when Zack, Angeal's student, got lost in a forest near Modeoheim and we spent all night searching for him but we couldn't find him. Angeal, being an honorable man who was raised with religion in his life, told me and Genesis to pray so we could find Zack and by the time we reached the snowy area Zack was sitting on the ground clutching his cell phone. I do believe there is a greater power out there but I don't know which to believe."

Haruka, who remained silent until then, said, "Well, I'm not going to tell you which one to believe in. You believe in whichever you want to believe in."

Sephiroth was about to respond but the loud ring of his cell phone ruined that. He pulled out his phone and answered it. "Sephiroth here," he said in a business like tone.

"It's Director Lazard," said the man on the other end. "I have a mission I need to discuss with you. Please come back to the building ASAP."

"Okay, I'll be there," replied Sephiroth, hanging up swiftly and stashing his phone in his pocket.

"Work stuff?" questioned Haruka accurately, giving him a knowing smile.

"Yes," answered Sephiroth somewhat contritely. "I'm sorry I have to run off like this. I wanted to spend more time with you but I guess I'm needed back at the building. When I'm done, I'll come back and visit you. See you."

The couple shared a tender kiss before Sephiroth ran off to get to the building.

…

"What is so important, Lazard?" asked Sephiroth as soon as he reached the director's office. "Did you locate Angeal and Genesis?"

Lazard stood from his desk and paced for a little bit before answering, "Since the mission to Banora was a failure, I want you and Zack to track them down and eliminate them." Lazard's gray eyes looked contrite like he felt sorry for Sephiroth but he didn't need it.

"With all due respect, Lazard," said Sephiroth softly, "but do you think Zack would be an appropriate delegate for this mission? He shares close ties to the two as much as I do. Sending him on this mission would probably scar him for life."

Lazard looked slightly bemused by Sephiroth's choice of words but nodded. "Instead of sending the two of you to eliminate the two missing soldiers," he proposed, "I'll place the army to take of it. Could you call Zack and tell him I would like to speak with him?"

Sephiroth gave a brief nod, pulled out his phone, and dialed Zack's number. He waited for the dial tone to pass by and the boy answered.

"Zack here," was his greeting. He sounded a little down like he missed someone, most likely Angeal.

"It's been a long time, Zack," he greeted in return.

"Sephiroth!" Zack's voice raised an octave in surprise.

"Come to Director Lazard's office," he ordered lightly. "We'd like to talk."

"Okay," replied Zack before hanging up.

Sephiroth followed suit and put his cell phone in his pocket. _What we have to tell Zack will be like a double edged sword. He will become a first class but he will also learn of the assassination of Angeal and Genesis._

…

Zack entered the office quietly and Sephiroth gave him a pitying look before closing his eyes sadly. Despite the sad look directed at the boy, Zack stood in front of Lazard's desk in a careless manner which suggested he wasn't in the mood for surprises. Lazard spun his chair to look at Zack and gave the boy a small smile.

"Congratulations," said Lazard kindly, "as of this moment, you're promoted to soldier first class."

Both the director and Sephiroth waited for Zack's reaction but it wasn't the most favorable one.

"Huh," said Zack, clenching his fists, "I thought I would be happier…"

"Understandable," replied Lazard, looking off to a corner in his office. "Too much happened too fast." He gave the boy a look that resembled an uncle giving his favorite nephew a pitying look. "Zack, I'm afraid I need your assistance again."

"Are you pushing another mission on me?" Zack asked Sephiroth tonelessly.

"My apologies," murmured Sephiroth quietly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Whatever," replied Zack, looking to the director.

"First," said Lazard, "I want you to go to your locker room and get changed then we'll talk about the mission."

Without argument, Zack turned on his heel and walked out of the office.

…

As soon as the boy came back, Lazard stood from his chair and said, "The company has decided to eliminate Genesis and his cohorts. This includes Angeal as well."

Zack's reaction was expected: shocked and afraid. He didn't want to be the one to kill the two missing men, noticed Sephiroth.

"And you want me to do it?" he asked with a deep sadness in his voice.

"No," replied Lazard, folding his hands behind his back, "the Shinra Army will do it."

"But what about me?" asked Zack, placing both hands on Lazard's desk desperately.

Lazard gave the boy another pitying look before answering, "The company thinks your emotions will hamper your judgment."

"Well of course," replied Zack in a frustrated way, closing his eyes as if to squeeze back tears.

Sephiroth finally spoke to relieve Zack of some of his sadness. "That's why I'm going as well," he said quietly yet confidently.

"To kill them?" demanded Zack, giving Sephiroth a tight glare.

The silver haired general let a slight smile grace his lips as if telling Zack he had other plans on mind. Of course he did; he planned to save Angeal and Genesis and persuade them to come back to Shinra but he couldn't tell Lazard that. Before anyone could say a word, the warning siren echoed throughout the room and the office went on security lockdown. It seemed to have roused both Zack and Lazard from silence because they looked around as if they expected a missile to drop.

"An intruder," gasped Lazard, looking to his computer monitor to scan the area.

"Where?" asked Zack, pulling out his sword.

"There," answered Lazard, showing both the boy and the general the monitor. "Sephiroth, the president; Zack, the entrance."

Both men nodded and quickly rushed out of the office to pursue their targets. There was a major lockdown going down and it affected the entire building. All Sephiroth could think about was that he had to reach the president before it was too late.

_Please, _he prayed internally, _keep Haruka safe. _

_**A/N: The end of another glorious chapter! Well, I'm not the judge; it's all up to you! Please leave nice reviews! Till next update, darlings**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Fail To Eliminate Them

After making sure the president was safe, Sephiroth ran down to the lobby of the building and slashed a few enemies. The stairway to the entrance was ruined so Sephiroth had to leap over the broken stairs and land in front of Zack, who was defeating the last of the enemies. There was a giant hole in the wall where the enemies got in and Sephiroth noticed they were Shinra machines but had a red X marking out the business insignia. Someone probably found the robots and programmed them to turn against Shinra but he had to be someone smart like a scientist.

"Genesis copies," said Sephiroth, looking at the defeated clones. "It seems Genesis and Angeal were behind this."

"I don't believe Angeal would do that, do you?" asked Zack, looking at Sephiroth stonily.

"I don't want to believe it…" he started but Zack interrupted him, "Then don't believe it."

A hint of a smile played across Sephiroth's lips as he said, "Very well, I won't believe it. Let's go, we need to protect the other areas."

Zack nodded and the two ran out through the hole in the building.

…

Once the two made it to Sector 8, Sephiroth decided they should split up so they could defend the other areas easily. He told Zack to protect Sector 8 and he'd go to Sector 5 to protect the civilians there but that was actually a cover up so he could go warn Haruka to hide just in case the monsters accessed the slums. Instead of going around the buildings, Sephiroth dashed up the stairs to reach the train station and cut across there to get to the slums. He ran through the small shopping center that Haruka showed him on one of their many dates and sped off through the gate. Hurriedly, he ran past some people and darted down the path that led to the church.

As soon as he got to the church door, he yanked it open and found Aerith and Haruka sitting in their flower patch, pulling weeds out. He dashed up to them and got their attention by tapping on Haruka's shoulder. The girl stood and looked at him with confusion written all over her face at the hasty appearance of the man.

"What's wrong, Sephiroth?" she asked anxiously, grabbing his gloved hands in hers. "Why do you look so anxious?"

"Look," he said quickly, "you and your sister need to go home. Genesis clones are probably around here so you need to hide."

"No," retorted Aerith, placing her hands on her hips, "we want to stay here." She gave him an angry look, pouting. "You can't make us leave, Soldier man!" Her green eyes now resembled an emerald fire.

Sephiroth raised his eyebrows in amusement and irritation. "Look, missy," he said sternly like he was her father, "I can physically pick both you and your sister up and carry you home if I wanted to, which I will do if you don't do as I say."

Haruka recognized his tone; it was the "warning: I'm dangerous" tone that he used when he was very pissed at someone. To avoid a full on argument, she squeezed in between the two and gave them both a disapproving look. "Sephiroth," she said crossly to the tense man, "don't talk to my sister like that. If she wants to stay, she can stay. And Aerith," she looked at the younger girl with the expression of a mom, "you must do whatever we say to stay safe. The last thing I want is this madman killing you. Sephiroth, why would Genesis attack us? We mean little to nothing to him."

"Because," replied Sephiroth through tight lips, "he knows how much you mean to me, and he would hurt both you and your sister just to strike my nerve. I don't want you to get hurt." He looked down to Haruka with a begging look on his face. "Please, Rukie, do as I say and go home now. You're not safe here; not without my protection at least and I can't always be there to protect you."

Haruka's face relaxed with a grin and she placed her hand on his cheek. "Don't worry," she assured him gently. "Aerith and I will be fine. There's a back door to the church we can sneak out of if push comes to shove."

A relieved smile spread on Sephiroth's angelic features. "You should know I'm breaking my mandate. I officially should be at Mako Reactor 5, and I'll go now. Be safe." His green eyes looked sad like he didn't want to leave her but she only gave him a smile.

"Be careful," she said lovingly, kissing him once on the lips but before she could get out of the circle of his arms Sephiroth pulled her back to him and kissed her once more.

"I will," he whispered, giving her one last kiss on the lips before heading out of the church.

As soon as he was gone, she asked Aerith mischievously, "Hey, Aer, do think he would notice if I tagged along with him?"

…

As soon as Sephiroth reached the reactor, he pulled out his phone to call Zack and once the boy answered he said, "Once you're finished, come to Mako Reactor 5."

"Did you find something out?" asked Zack eagerly from the other end.

"Angeal has been sighted," answered Sephiroth, pacing on the top floor of the reactor.

"Grr," growled Zack in frustration, "so it's search and destroy?"

Sephiroth answered in a pacifying tone, "The army is mobilizing but there's still time. You and I will find them before they do and…"

"And WHAT!" screamed the boy, causing Sephiroth to pull his phone away from his ear.

"Fail to eliminate them," finished Sephiroth, ears still ringing slightly.

"Furreal?" asked Zack the excited puppy Angeal has always described.

Sephiroth chuckled lightly and replied, "Yes, for real." He almost laughed at the ridiculous teenage slang he used but he did just to mock Zack in a friendly way.

"Excellent!" shouted Zack. "Er, probably!"

With that said, Sephiroth hung up his phone and placed it in his pocket awaiting for the boy's arrival.

"So is he coming?" asked a familiar voice that made Sephiroth's head snap up in surprise.

He turned and saw Haruka standing by the stairway of the reactor giving him a curious yet sheepish look. A muscle tightened in his jaw as he blinked and stared just to make sure he wasn't having an illusion. "Haruka," he said crossly, crossing his arms over his chest, "what the hell are you doing here! I told you to be safe! Why are you endangering yourself!" He clenched his fists wanting to punch something, preferably Genesis.

"Oh, excuse me!" demanded Haruka, placing her hands on her hips moodily. "I followed you because I hate being left behind! I hate seeing to have you go! I hate being useless! I-I even hate YOU sometimes, Sephiroth Crescent!" Her pretty face tightened in anger as she clenched her tiny fists tightly.

Sephiroth did a few cleansing breaths to control his temper and finally said, "I don't want you to hurt yourself. There could be danger."

"Danger," snorted Haruka in return. "I laugh at danger." She mockingly chuckled loudly for a few seconds before giving him a smile.

"I see nothing funny here," said a new voice and the couple turned to see Zack.

Next to Zack laid a clone of Angeal; Sephiroth could recognize it by the man's face. Of course Zack asked, "Is that Angeal's face?" while he crouched down and stared at the clone.

Sephiroth took Haruka by the hand and let her walk with him as he walked. "It appears," said Sephiroth gravely, "Genesis is not the only one who can be copied."

Zack looked up at them as the two walked past him and gave Haruka a brief yet charming wave. She only gave him a slight smile before looking at Sephiroth, who looked more somber than usual. Lovingly, she touched him on the arm and he turned to give her a tender smile before he started with a narrative.

"The company training room," he said reminiscently.

"Hmm?" both Haruka and Zack murmured at the same time as they stared at the man.

"We used to sneak in there for fun," explained Sephiroth, smiling slightly, "when the seconds were out…Genesis, Angeal, and I."

"You two were pretty tight, huh?" asked Zack, giving the man a sympathetic look.

"Hmph," murmured Sephiroth, letting the smile spread a little, "I wonder…" He gazed off into space remembering what went down in the training room.

(Okay, I am SO not going to type out the whole story of the training room incident! If you wanna see what happened, go to YouTube and type in Genesis and Angeal vs Sephiroth English and you'll see what happened!)

…

"So, was everything alright?" asked Zack once Sephiroth finished his narrative.

"Yes," replied the silver haired quietly, "as far as Genesis was concerned. But, as for Angeal…"

"Angeal?" questioned Zack, turning to look at the man.

"What happened?" asked Haruka gently, giving Sephiroth an empathetic look as she stood with him.

Sephiroth let out a light laugh as he smiled. "Later," he continued, "I received one of his famous lectures."

"About what?" asked Haruka, unfamiliar with the man Sephiroth described.

"Always the same," he replied, smiling at her lovingly. "Discipline, dreams, honor, et cetera." He looked down at the ground slightly as if reminiscing about that lecture he received after the incident.

"Ah," said Zack knowingly, nodding, "one of those, huh?"

Sephiroth gave a light nod as he walked over to look at the clone once more. "So it's true," he said sadly, "they're in league with Hollander."

"How could this happen?" asked Zack in a distressed tone, shaking his spiky head slightly as he held onto the railing of the platform the three were on.

Sephiroth and Haruka didn't answer but only stared at the clone dolefully. _I don't know, Zack, _thought Sephiroth. _I just don't know…_

_**A/N: Yes, finished finally. Sorry if it's short but I hope you all enjoy it! Please leave nice comments! I love to hear about my work!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Hollander and Genesis

The three walked down into the Mako reactor and found some scientific work that Hollander made regarding Genesis. Sephiroth and Haruka looked through some work in silence as Zack paced around in anxiety.

"The wound was superficial," continued Sephiroth as Zack and Haruka walked with him. "But for some reason, Genesis wasn't healing." An uncomfortable weight settled in Sephiroth's stomach as he stood with his head bowed.

"How come he wasn't healing?" asked Haruka, looking at him in concern.

"The man who treated him was Hollander," remarked Sephiroth blankly, crossing his arms over his chest.

(Flashback)

_"Professor Hollander," said Angeal, approaching the man, "how is Genesis?" _

_ Hollander thought for a second before replying, "The problem is the Mako energy that seeped in through the wound…"_

_ Sephiroth remained silent as Angeal asked, "Is it treatable?" _

_ Hollander nodded. "First, he'll need a transfusion." _

_ Sephiroth stepped up because he just wanted to make Genesis feel better. He felt like he owed Genesis because of engaging in the fight with him but Angeal stopped him from stepping out. The silver haired gave the dark haired a curious look as to why he stopped him. _

_ "You," said Hollander, gazing at Sephiroth seriously, "are not viable." _

_ Sephiroth lowered his head in shame as Angeal walked away with the professor and only one thought crossed his mind: _Why couldn't I be the donor?

(Flashback end)

"Why couldn't I be the donor?" murmured Sephiroth, narrowing his eyes in grief, before turning around to look at the tube that held the Genesis clone. "A soldier type G…"

Haruka picked up one of the clipboards and read the words on it. It was absolutely awful; how could someone get cloned like that? She swallowed back bile as she read the words Hollander wrote down on the documents and revolting feeling of pity rose up for Genesis. It must have been awful to have been a science experiment since birth and that's why she pitied him.

Sephiroth's voice woke her from her thoughts. "It was Hollander's experiment. The result was a normal child. Which meant he failed. However…" He trailed off and read the documents he held.

"Project G gave birth to the man we know as Genesis," continued Sephiroth, setting the clipboard down on the unmade cot.

"Project G…" echoed Haruka, giving Sephiroth a wide-eyed look.

"Project Genesis," elaborated the silver haired, giving the girl an intense stare that made her knees weak. "Contrary to this report, Genesis showed clear signs of change." He stroked her cheek briefly before turning to look at Zack.

"Degrading?" asked the dark haired boy, staring at Sephiroth.

"Not only that," commented Sephiroth, walking over to look in the tube again.

"Copies?" asked Haruka, moving to stand next to him and touching him on the arm.

"Abominations…" breathed Sephiroth, staring at the copy in the tube. The green liquid that glowed in the container shone on his face making him look luminous.

The sound of someone approaching made the three people turn their heads and they saw a middle aged man with dark hair and a small beard walking down the metal stairs. He gazed at Sephiroth with a trace of fear but who could blame him? Sephiroth could intimidate anyone without trying, especially with the look he was giving the man right now.

"S-Sephiroth?" questioned the man, staring at the soldier in slight fear.

"Hollander," noted Sephiroth, giving the man a steely look, "I thought I'd find you here…"

"The degradation process…"said Hollander, "only I can stop it." Sephiroth approached the man with a dangerous look on his face.

Out of nowhere, an auburn haired man dropped with a black single wing and a red long rapier in his hand. He wore a red leather coat and blue Mako eyes. He looked up and gave the three a slight smirk.

"Genesis," breathed Sephiroth, staring at the auburn haired man levelly.

In response, Genesis raised his blade to Sephiroth and the silver haired drew Haruka behind him protectively. Sephiroth just stared at Genesis as the man raised his single wing as if to hide Hollander away.

"You won't take Hollander," he said loathingly as he stared at Sephiroth.

Hollander broke into a run and started up the metal steps that led out of the reactor.

"Zack," ordered Sephiroth to the boy, "go after Hollander!"

"Yeah," replied Zack, nodding, dashing after the scientist who ran off.

That left Sephiroth and Haruka alone with the red coated man but he didn't lower his sword. Then, he looked to Haruka and a smile of understanding graced his lips so he lowered his sword and nodded graciously at her but she hid behind Sephiroth and looked at him warily. Genesis approached the couple and smiled charmingly.

"'There is no hate, only joy,'" quoted Genesis, walking past the two, "'for you are beloved by the goddess, hero of dawns, healer of worlds.'"

"Loveless again?" asked Sephiroth with a slight shake of his head. "You never change."

Genesis ignored him and said, "Three friends go into battle. One is captured, one flies away, the one that is left becomes a hero."

"A common story," murmured Haruka, shaking her head but Genesis ignored her too.

"If we were to enact it," said Genesis, "would I be the one to play the hero, or would you?"

"It's all yours," replied Sephiroth, gesturing to the red head graciously.

"Indeed," agreed Genesis, nodding as he turned to face the couple. "After all, your glory should have been mine."

"How petty," spat Haruka, glaring at Genesis.

"In hindsight, perhaps," noted Genesis, turning to face them dramatically. "Now, what I want most…is the Gift of the Goddess." He raised his hand theatrically and smiled at the couple.

Sephiroth glared at Genesis with hate-filled green eyes but the red haired only smiled at him innocently.

"What a lovely young lady you have there, Sephiroth," he now spoke towards Haruka, giving her a pleasant smile. "Hello, miss, my name is Genesis Rhapsodos. You must Miss Haruka Gainsborough, the one Sephiroth talks about. I can see why you like her, Sephiroth. She's a looker, as they say."

"I'm warning you, Genesis," warned Sephiroth, finally pulling out his Masamune. "Back off." His feline eyes glowed with anger as he looked at the man.

"It's just a compliment, Sephiroth," said Genesis, shrugging, being bold enough to stroke a part of her bangs behind her ear.

Haruka recoiled away from him and hid behind Sephiroth fearfully. "Get away from me," she hissed, giving the man a baleful glare.

"What a sweet young lady," complimented Genesis before flying away.

"I don't like him," muttered Haruka once they were alone.

"Me neither," replied Sephiroth, pulling the girl in a warm embrace and giving her a tender kiss.

…

"How long are you gonna be gone this time?" asked Haruka once Sephiroth returned her home.

"Not too long, I hope," answered Sephiroth. "I'll call you once I'm done at the building, okay?" He gave her another sweet kiss and then ran off to get back to the building.

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay! My friend I regarded as a brother passed away this Monday. He died in a snowboarding accident which was a total surprise and I lost motivation for writing until now so please be patient with me. Please read and review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Spending Time with You

"Come on," whined Zack to his mobile, "pick up the phone."

That attracted Kunsel's attention. "Who are you trying to call?"

"Sephiroth," answered Zack, turning to look at Kunsel. "Ever since the Genesis attack, I haven't seen him since. Do you know where he is?"

"Oh, he's in the data room looking at old records," replied Kunsel, sitting on the steps. "Mobiles aren't allowed in there so…"

Zack nodded in understanding and head to the elevator to go down to the slums to meet with Aerith but a slight smirk graced his features. _I highly doubt Sephiroth is spending all his time cooped up in the data room. He's probably visiting Haruka but only used the data room as an excuse. _Zack shook his head slightly as he stepped into the elevator to head out of the building.

…

Sephiroth and Haruka rested in his bed with their limbs splayed out in a graceless heap. Haruka's head rested on Sephiroth's bare chest as she breathed unsteadily. Her hair was a mess and her body was all sweaty because of what they had done. When Sephiroth came to meet her, they went back to his apartment and the whole kissing led to a full out love making session. Despite it being her first time, it felt great like a drug was injected into her because she felt like she was walking on air and her head was in the clouds. Sephiroth's sinful hands stroked down her back and caressed her hips gently. It felt so wonderful to be in bed with this girl he loved so much.

"Have you spoken with Angeal or Genesis lately?" she asked once she regained the ability to breathe normally. Her tired brown eyes gazed up to his lust filled green ones for the answer.

"No," breathed Sephiroth wearily as he aimlessly stroked designs on her soft skin. "I think they're avoiding me." He bent down and captured her lips in a long, passionate kiss before looking in her eyes again. "Sometimes, I wonder why people just can't talk things out, you know." He pressed another kiss to her lips before positioning his body on top of hers again.

"You know words aren't the only things that tell others what you're feeling, right?" asked Haruka lustfully, waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh, yeah," said Sephiroth before bending down to capture her lips in another kiss.

The two spent the whole afternoon exploring the other and relishing the feel of how their bodies felt connected. It was glorious and lovely because there were no interruptions, annoyances, or anyone calling on the mobiles. They could explore and love on each other without people eyeing them or being interrupted by irritating phone calls. If only they could stay like this forever.

…

Before Zack went to visit the slums, though, he went to the data room to speak with Sephiroth but was stopped by a receptionist. The woman asked him if he was looking for someone and he told her he was looking for the silver haired general but she just gave him a confused look. This was when she dropped the bomb that almost gave Zack a heart attack.

"Mr. Sephiroth never came here, Mr. Fair," she announced in a slightly confused tone. "He came by yesterday but that's it. Are you sure that Kunsel was right about him coming here?"

The blue eyed boy cocked his head and blinked in confusion. "But Sephiroth told everyone that he was coming here. Did he tell anyone where he was going?"

The woman hesitated before answering, "He mentioned visiting a girl in the slums, that her name is Haruka, and he told me to tell everyone else not to bother him." She bit her bottom lip as if to hold back laughter but failed when she let a grin and giggle slip.

"Oh, that asshole," whispered Zack, shaking his head in disbelief. "What the fuck am I supposed to do now?" He walked away, feeling insulted that Sephiroth basically insulted his intelligence.

"I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind," he hissed, pulling out his cell phone and dialing the silver haired man's number.

…

A loud ring disturbed Sephiroth and his lover from their joyful silence as they laid in bed together. Sephiroth reached over to his handset and flipped it open, placing it to his ear. He knew immediately who it was when the person yelled at him from the other end.

"What the hell, man!" screamed Zack's voice. "You leave me hanging so you can hang with your chick-friend! What about me? How could you leave me when I need you to help me find Angeal?"

Sephiroth rolled his eyes and sighed irritably. "Zack," he said in a pacifying tone, "I'm not in a suitable position to talk to you right now. Could this wait later? I'm in bed with Rukie right now and—oh shit…"

"WHAT!" screamed Zack in shock. "You two are fucking like rabbits right now? Oh sure, why help me when you can fuck your girlfriend! You know what, forget it! I'm breaking up with you right now! Good day!"

"Now, Zack, I…" Sephiroth was about to say but Zack cut him off, "I said good day, Sephy!"

With that, Zack hung up the phone and left Sephiroth to sit with his mouth half open. What the hell just happened? Sephiroth just shook his head and laid back down next to Haruka, who looked extremely confused and amused at Sephiroth's irritation.

"What was that all about?" she asked, touching his arm gently.

"Oh, just Zack being the idiot he always is," answered Sephiroth, shaking his head in dismissal. "Remind me to turn my damn handset off next time."

"Turn your damn handset off next time," she said cheekily, smirking.

"You are a little tease," whispered Sephiroth, giving her a passionate kiss.

"Mmm-hmm," she responded before losing herself in the sensations Sephiroth gave her, which ended that conversation.

…

After the blow-up with Sephiroth, Zack went down to Aerith's church to tell her what had happened but he was stopped by a familiar someone that wore a black suit and had a nosy streak about a mile long.

"Zack, I need you in Modeoheim," he said dryly, giving the boy a serious look that never left his face.

"I know," answered Zack, raising his hand as if to interrupt, "just give me a sec."

"Aerith isn't there," replied Tseng, arching an eyebrow. "Problem?" He asked that when he saw Zack's body sag visibly.

"And how is it you know Aerith?" he asked suspiciously, turning to look at the raven haired Turk.

"It's complicated," answered Tseng quickly, shrugging slightly.

"Really…" said Zack, resting his hands on his hips, arching an eyebrow.

"Did she tell you anything?" asked Tseng curiously as a helicopter pulled up.

"Not a thing," answered Zack confidently, walking towards Tseng.

"Then I won't either," replied Tseng stiffly as the boy approached him.

Zack let out a long, overly-dramatic sigh as he walked towards Tseng. "Whatever, I guess," he said wearily. "Whaaatever…" Finally, he walked off but if he stayed a while longer he would have seen a single white feather float by.

…

As Sephiroth and Haruka rested in bed, his cell phone buzzed but not because it was a call; it was a text message. Sephiroth opened his phone and read that it was from Angeal. The message said:

_Hey, Seph,_

_R u with Haruka rite now? Zack told me all about it. Pls tell me u don't have STDs. I wuld die if u giv her syphilis._

Sephiroth rolled his eyes and texted back to "leave me the hell alone and no, I don't an STD" before shutting the phone and looking back to Haruka. She smiled at him and rolled her eyes before resting her head on his chest to go to sleep. Sephiroth nuzzled against her chocolate locks and drifted to sleep holding her close to him. It felt nice to feel human and blissful with the woman he loved like how every male human felt after sex. All he knew was that feeling he felt for Haruka would never fade away.

_**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this! Thanks for those who faved this! Please leave your commentary on this! Read and review, my peeps! Till next time!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: A Friend In Need

A loud ring roused Sephiroth from his sleep and he untangled himself from Haruka to answer his cell phone. He grabbed it off the bedside table and flipped it open to answer it. As soon as he placed it to his ear, He heard Lazard's voice on the other end.

"Sephiroth," he said, "we need you on another mission. Are you at your apartment right now?"

"Yes," he whispered so he would wake Haruka. "I'll be at the building ASAP. Good bye, sir."

"Good bye," replied Lazard, hanging up his mobile.

Sephiroth stumbled out of the sheets to pull on his pants and coat but stole another glance at the sleeping woman in his bed. A sharp pang of need stabbed at his chest as he stared at her. He didn't want to leave her; he wanted to just take all his clothes off and explore her body more. With impressive self-control, he managed to kiss her on the forehead and walk away silently but a voice woke him up.

"Seph," she whispered gently, touching his arm, "where are you going?"

He looked back and saw her staring at him expectantly. Her brown eyes made him feel that feeling again so he walked over to her and pressed a kiss to her soft lips. Suddenly, he found himself on top of her, kissing her lips firmly, and she was pushing his clothes off again. Oddly, he didn't mind. He wanted to do it again, and before he knew it they were making love again.

…

About three hours later, both Sephiroth and Haruka were showered and dressed and the soldier was telling her about the mission he had to do. She looked sad but she nodded approvingly, placing her gentle hand over his. She was proud of him for taking a mission because she knew it would be hard for him to confront Angeal and Genesis.

"I'm proud of you, Seph," she whispered, placing her hand on his face. "I hope you can bring them home."

"Me too," he replied, giving her another kiss on the lips. "I have to go. I'll try and get back as soon as I can. I'll call you."

"I love you," she said gently.

"I love you too," he said to her, giving her a tight embrace.

"Bye," she whispered, heading out to go home so she wouldn't worry her mother and sister any more.

Sephiroth smiled gently, replaying the feel of her lips on his, and walked out of his apartment to get to work.

…

"You have a mission for me, sir?" asked Sephiroth once he walked into Lazard's office.

"Yes," replied the man, looking up at the man. "Our sources tell me that Genesis and Angeal have been sighted in Modeoheim. I need you to go there and see to them."

Sephiroth's face went blank when he repeated the mission in his head. He would have to murder them or be known as a traitor who betrayed Shinra. Closing his eyes, he thought of Haruka and her smiling face and then opened his eyes to look at Lazard.

"Understood," replied the general, nodding. "I'll start the mission now."

He turned to walk out of the room but Lazard's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Reno and Rude will watch over Haruka while you're gone," he said gravely. "She'll be safe with them."

Sephiroth nodded slowly before walking out of the room, praying that Haruka would be safe while he was gone.

…

Haruka slipped into her house quietly but she got found by both her mother and her sister. They sat in the kitchen waiting for her to come in. Both of them looked grave and worried when they saw Haruka come in.

"Where were you last night?" asked her mother, looking frosty.

Haruka said the first thing that came into her mind, "I was at Hikari's house."

"That's odd," replied her mother. "I called her mother last night and she said you weren't there. Where were you, young lady?"

Haruka bowed her head and sighed. She knew she couldn't lie to her mother so she had to come clean.

"I was at Sephiroth's house," she answered quietly. "I slept over there." She closed her eyes, bracing herself for a torrent of yelling.

"Did you sleep with him?" asked her mother softly.

Haruka just nodded with her head bowed still, feeling totally ashamed of lying to her mom.

"Did you use protection?" she asked again.

"No, ma'am," whispered Haruka, feeling sad.

"Well, you better go check if you're pregnant or not," replied her mother. "I'll go to the store and get some pregnancy testers just in case."

Haruka walked up to her room and sat down on her bed with sigh. There was an emptiness in her stomach that she felt that made her heart ache. She wanted Sephiroth; she wanted to hear his sweet words; feel his gentle embrace; and see his beautiful eyes. She missed him so much. A tear rolled down her eye when she thought of the silver haired General. _Please, _she prayed, _let him come home safely…_

…

When Sephiroth got to Modeoheim, it was too late. Genesis and Angeal had been killed by Zack. Sephiroth approached Zack, who was beside himself, and asked what had happened. Through tears and gasps, Zack told the general that Genesis fell to his death and Angeal attacked so Zack defended himself and killed Angeal. After taking this information in, Sephiroth bowed his head and tears rolled down his face. His two best friends were gone and there was nothing he could do now.

For once, Sephiroth dropped his defenses and gathered the crying Zack into a hug. Despite being taller than him, Zack managed to bury his head into Sephiroth's shoulder and weep like a little kid. Sephiroth said nothing but held the boy like he was a child. Soldiers weren't supposed to cry but this was a necessary moment. Zack lost his mentor, and Sephiroth lost his friends. It wasn't against the rules to mourn the deaths of friends.

After a while, Sephiroth, Zack, Tseng, and the infantrymen went to the helicopter and left Modeoheim and all its horrible memories behind. Zack rested his head on Sephiroth's shoulder the whole ride back and for a moment, Sephiroth wondered if this was what it was like to be a parent. He wondered if Angeal and Zack had the same relationship. Now he would never know because Angeal was dead, along with Genesis.

…

Once Haruka learned from Aerith that Zack and Sephiroth had lost someone close to them, Haruka went straight to Sephiroth's house to see if he was alright. When she opened the door to his apartment, she saw that the place was a mess like he didn't clean it for a while and that he was sitting on his bed numbly. Haruka let out a quiet sigh and walked into Sephiroth's room. He didn't take acknowledge to her entrance but he knew she was there.

"I'm sorry," she said gently as she stood by the doorway.

"Whatever…" he replied in a quiet, numb tone, not moving from his spot.

"No," said Haruka, walking over to him, "not whatever." She moved and sat down next to him on his bed. "I'm sorry…about Angeal and about Genesis. I'm sorry."

Sephiroth finally lifted his head to look at her and Haruka could see tears in his eyes. Feeling her heart ache for him, she gave him a pitying look and shook her head slowly. Suddenly, he captured her face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers. As delighted as Haruka was, she didn't want to take advantage of Sephiroth in his time of mourning.

She slid her hands on his shoulders and pushed back, shaking her head. "Sephiroth…" she started in objection but he interrupted her, "Please, just for tonight. Just for this one night, please."

Haruka nodded and he resumed kissing her lips. She twined her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss but then she felt moisture on her lips. She broke the kiss off and saw that Sephiroth had begun crying. Placing her hands on his cheeks, she gave him a gentle look and stroked his hair soothingly.

"Please…" wept Sephiroth in a broken whisper. "Please…Please…" He bowed his head in defeat and Haruka pressed her forehead to his and closed her eyes.

Gently, she guided his face onto her shoulder and allowed him to weep. She knew that everything would be okay someday but for now, she allowed Sephiroth to have his moment of grief. He needed to let it all out so he could feel better. No matter how much it hurt, Haruka was there to comfort him and hold him when he needed her. It was there that their relationship deepened into a more emotional one; that moment defined who they were as people, not as Ancient and soldier. This was their moment and they savored it together.

_**A/N: Short but sad! Sephiroth may seem OOC but even the most strongest man would cry if he lost all his friends. Sorry for the late update! R&R please!**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Put Something on Top of It

The next morning, Sephiroth and Haruka sat on the sofa in the family room of Sephiroth's apartment. They were talking over how grief made them feel old and it wasn't fun. Haruka felt like crap because how depressing life was right now. Sephiroth regained his typical calm self but Haruka could tell he missed Angeal and Genesis. Haruka rested her head on Sephiroth's shoulder and sighed.

"When did we get so…?" she started, and Sephiroth finished, "Old?"

"I was gonna say sad," remarked Haruka with an odd look on her face. "You know, Aerith eats to put, like, a bandage on top of the wound but I have nothing. I like chocolate but we don't get a lot of that around here and…" She broke off when she saw Sephiroth stand up and walk in the middle of the room.

Then, he began stripping down. First, came his trench coat, then, his footwear and socks, and finally, his pants. All the clothes laid in a pile on the floor and Sephiroth gave Haruka an intense look. Haruka, in turn, gave him a stare of utter confusion and bewilderment.

"Sephiroth, what…?" she started in confusion, staring at him.

"You said to numb the pain," he explained seriously, throwing his jacket aside. "The feel-good, put something on top of it…"

"Seph," she gasped, now realizing his motives, putting her hands up in denial, "I said 'put something on top of it', not 'put you on top of me'."

"My life," he said heavily, looking distressed, "is in ruins. I lost both my best friends and I'm lonely. I don't know a lot of surefire ways to numb the pain but I do know one." With that, he pulled down his boxers to reveal his hardened manhood and all its glory. "Now, do you want to feel better, or don't you?"

Haruka just stared at the organ with amazement and then felt emboldened to get up and meet him in the middle. She wrapped her arms around his neck and their lips met in an explosive kiss. As their lips moved passionately, Sephiroth unzipped Haruka's pretty dress and let the garment pool her feet. The two migrated to the couch and they fell with a thud. Haruka let out a gasp of desperation as Sephiroth kissed and nipped at her neck.

"Oh…" she gasped, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Yes…"

And pretty much, you could guess what happened next…

…

"Oh, my," gasped Haruka as the two laid on the ground of the apartment near the couch.

Sephiroth laid next to her and had one arm around her waist and the other hand on her thigh. He was breathing heavily and was sweating from the high the two had just experienced. He rendered Haruka breathless and happy so he must have did a good job. Haruka was glistening with sweat and yet it made her look like an angel.

"I…" started Haruka breathlessly, and then began to laugh, "I can't even catch my breath."

"We can call in a sedative," suggested Sephiroth teasingly, stroking her leg, "to calm you down."

Soon, both of them began laughing and they both felt really good right now. Who knew how much sex could actually heal? The two lovers stopped laughing to breathe and Sephiroth snuggled close to Haruka. She put her hand on his abdominals and began stroking them in a way that was distracting.

"God, I forgot how much fun this is," he admitted, smiling finally.

"Yeah, well," said Haruka huskily, turning on her stomach to look into his eyes, "that's what happens when you spend too much time with the puppy. You forget what it's like to be with a woman."

"Hey!" reproved Sephiroth, spanking her on the rump. "No being mean about Zack. He's one of my friends."

"Did you just spank me?" asked Haruka breathlessly, amazed that he would actually do that.

"Oh yeah, you wanna make something out of it?" he challenged, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Haruka rolled on top of Sephiroth and began wrestling with him half-heartedly. Once again, he spanked her on the rump, causing her to squeak in awe, and she grabbed his face in her hands to press his lips to hers. Suddenly, the front door of the apartment opened and in came Lazard, Sephiroth's boss (so to speak). He flushed in embarrassment and averted his gaze as fast as he could.

"Uh, Sephiroth," said Lazard, looking upwards to the General, "you're supposed to be getting ready for work. We have another mission for you in Modeoheim."

"Uh, Lazard," replied Sephiroth, hiding Haruka to keep her concealed, "could you pass me my coat there?" He pointed to the coat that laid on the arm on the couch.

Hesitantly, Lazard grabbed the coat and tossed it to Sephiroth, who caught it and passed it to Haruka so she could cover herself. Then, Zack appeared at the door behind Lazard with a large smirk on his face.

"Hey," he greeted in a bouncy way, eyes glowing like the sea in the sun.

"Oh, my God!" moaned Haruka, covering her face with her hands to hide her embarrassment.

"Nice to see you in a good mood, Seph," remarked Zack, looking enthusiastic. "I'm jealous for you, buddy…"

"Yeah, bye Zack," said Sephiroth, pointing to the door.

The puppy nodded and walked off as quickly as he could. Lazard, however, continued to stare at the two with disapproval on his face as he walked out to the porch of the apartment.

"Lazard, close the door!" hissed Haruka angrily, glaring at him in irritation.

Lazard kept his eyes on the two as he slowly shut the door and left the couple be.

…

Instead of going straight to Modeoheim, Sephiroth went to Costa del Sol where Zack was and began to investigate the area. There were Genesis copies surrounding the area and there was a lot of trouble going on. To do his part, Sephiroth eliminated some copies and decided to keep going further and further until he reached the helipad area. He saw Zack standing there, looking visibly deflated, and the Turks, Tseng and Cissnei, dash past him.

"Mission failed," reported Sephiroth, coming up behind Zack. "This goes on your permanent record."

Zack whirled around and gave Sephiroth a look of genuine shock. "Sephiroth!" he exclaimed, eyes wide. "Long time no see!" He still sounded a bit mad for Sephiroth arriving late.

"Let the Turks take care of the rest," continued Sephiroth, walking past the boys slowly. "I was on my way to Modeoheim, but I heard you were in the area." He stared at the sun setting behind the ocean and smiled slightly.

Zack had his back to the general with his hands on his hips. "Lucky me," he said sarcastically, but he couldn't help feeling touched that Sephiroth would go out of his own way to visit him.

"The situation has not resolved," remarked Sephiroth as Zack paced a bit. "Genesis copies have been sighted around the world."

"That can't be!" gasped Zack, taking this information in. "We wiped out those Genesis copies."

"Did Genesis really die?" asked Sephiroth gravely, facing Zack with a serious look on his face.

The black-haired young man opened his mouth but he couldn't quite voice his thoughts. "Uh…" he stammered, looking thoughtful.

"They've been sighted in Midgar as well," said Sephiroth worriedly, looking concerned for Haruka's well-being.

"I see…" replied Zack, looking worried as well.

"The slums, too," continued Sephiroth, referring to Aerith and Haruka.

Zack nodded slowly and gave Sephiroth a pleading look that looked good with his blue eyes.

"Permission to return," resumed Sephiroth with a grin, "granted."

"Uh…yeah," said Zack, looking a bit gob smacked.

"Take care," said Sephiroth in farewell, lifting his hand in goodbye.

"You too," replied Zack, turning to walk off.

Sephiroth walked around a bit, staring at the ocean. He wanted to take Haruka here but not when it was so dangerous. He just hoped she was safe from those clones that were tailing Midgar and the slums. Those clones were extremely dangerous, especially to those who couldn't fight them off.

"Hey," said Zack, causing the general to whirl around to look at him, "what's going on in Modeoheim?"

"The device Hollander was using has been stolen," replied Sephiroth seriously, his green eyes looking grim.

"…Genesis?" breathed Zack, looking down to his feet in contemplation.

Sephiroth nodded slowly. "Probably," he remarked aloud, staring off into the distance.

Zack got an odd look on his face and he stared at Sephiroth, trying to ask him a question, but the words wouldn't come out. The general gave Zack a kind look and smiled at him gently. The boy shifted his feet a bit and his eyes asked the question.

"We'll meet again soon," he answered Zack's unvoiced question.

Zack smiled gleefully and turned to walk away. "I'll hold you to that," he said as he walked away.

Sephiroth watched the boy go with a smile on his face. He felt so proud of the boy. He realized that Angeal had been right when it came to training Zack. Zack was a kind, wiry boy but now he was growing into a mature young man who was gifted in fighting. Despite being cool and collected, Sephiroth had never been so proud of a fellow soldier in his entire time in Shinra. _Angeal, _thought Sephiroth, watching Zack's form grow smaller and smaller, _you'd be very proud of Zack. He's grown, mentally and physically. I am honored to call him my friend._

…

The mission to Modeoheim went off without a hitch and Sephiroth went back to Midgar in a short amount of time. He couldn't wait to see Haruka so he went to where she usually hung out—the Sector 5 slums church. However when he got there, he met up with Zack and saw that an clone was standing in front of the girls.

"Zack!" cried Aerith in surprise the same time Haruka cried, "Sephiroth!"

Both Zack and Sephiroth grabbed their swords and approached the clone warily. Both girls grew upset and shook their heads earnestly. They didn't want a fight in the church. The church was a safe haven, not a wrestling arena. Suddenly, the clone lifted his head and both soldiers saw that the clone was of Angeal. The two stopped in their steps and put their weapons away.

"An Angeal copy?" gasped Zack, eyes wide with the revelation.

When the soldiers went to the copy, the doors of the church opened and a Shinra weapon rolled in. It stopped near the clone and inspected it with its sensors. The two soldiers backed up near their respected girlfriends to protect them but then the clone got up and flew at the weapon. The clone knocked the weapon off and the machine exploded into bits. To guard their girls from the explosion, Sephiroth and Zack leapt in front of the sisters and covered them.

"Thank you," said Sephiroth gratefully, smiling a bit.

The copy stretched its neck up like it was saying "you're welcome" and let its wing exfoliate with the stretch.

"Was it…protecting us?" asked Aerith in a small voice, looking to Zack in confusion.

"Yeah, probably," answered Zack, smiling at her gently.

All of a sudden, the clone drooped and fell on its side, sustainting injuries from the fight with the machine. All four of them let out a gasp and approached the clone hesitantly. Aerith and Haruka looked sad while Zack and Sephiroth looked understanding. The clone was degrading.

"Looks like…it's degrading," said Sephiroth quietly, kneeling down to look at the clone.

"Poor thing…" gasped Haruka sadly, shaking her head a bit.

"Does that mean," asked Zack curiously, "Angeal is out there too?"

The clone finally got to its feet and the four backed up to give it room to stand. It took flight and flew up onto one of the rafters of the church. Once it was up there, it laid down and resumed to watch Aerith and Haruka protectively.

"It was so…" whispered Aerith quietly, "I don't know…sad."

"What did you come here to do?" asked Zack, staring up at the clone.

"So…" piped up Aerith, sounding more cheerful, "a flower wagon! Let's make one!"

"Mm," hummed Zack dully, turning to look at Aerith. "Yeah, but…"

"Don't worry," said Aerith with a loving smile on her face.

Zack nodded and Aerith and Haruka began walking off towards the flower patch.

"Can you hear me?" both Zack and Sephiroth loudly, pointing to the clone on the rafter. "Stay right where you are!"

"I'll…I'll take care of things," whispered Zack in determination.

Aerith turned back to Zack while Haruka kept walking to the garden.

"So, that flower wagon…" she said brightly, turning to face Zack, "let's do it."

Zack nodded and followed her. That made Haruka stand from the flower patch and she walked over to Sephiroth, who still stood near the entrance of the church. The two lovers took hands and they walked out of the church, leaving the two younger lovers be.

…

"So are we going to talk about the sex thing you pulled on me a few days ago?" asked Haruka, giving Sephiroth a look.

Sephiroth tried to keep a straight face but he failed drastically. "You said you needed a bandage for your wounds," he reiterated smartly. "Why not use sex as a bandaged? It keeps you living longer."

Haruka gave her lover an odd look. "Where the hell did you hear that?" she asked curiously, cocking her head to one side.

"I read it in a doctor's book," he replied honestly. "I may have no patience for doctors, but if it concerns my health or the health of those close to me, I get curious. Sex is a good benefit to a healthy life. There are twelve key points to it. You wanna hear them?"

"Scare me," said Haruka, nodding.

"It fights colds and the flu," said Sephiroth, counting it off on his fingers, "burns calories, reduces risk of heart disease, regulates hormones, cures headaches and reduces physical pain, reduces stress and lowers blood pressure, reduces risk for prostate cancer, reduces risk for breast cancer, boosts self-esteem and improves mood, prevents preeclampsia, improves sense of smell, and increases bladder control."

"Damn," remarked Haruka, impressed by Sephiroth's knowledge. "Maybe we should try that out now." She waggled her eyebrows seductively.

"Now?" asked Sephiroth, sounding all-too-pleased.

"Just all that information is turning me on," whispered Haruka huskily, giving him a seductive look.

Sephiroth smirked and pressed her back against the bed. Their lips met in a passionate kiss and it carried on to lovemaking that would be hot enough to melt the polar icecaps. The two went into their own little world of love—a world where clones, dangers, and missions didn't exist. Sephiroth was grateful for it too.

_**A/N: Longer chapter! I hope you all like it! R&R please :) **_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Truth of Sephiroth's Parents

There was something that Haruka didn't trust about Sephiroth's parents. He told her he only had a mother named Jenova but Jenova was a space alien that fell from the sky a long time ago. She got curious one day so she went to the Shinra building and snuck in. She went down to the science area but saw that it was crowded with a lot of people in coats so she had to hide in the shadows. It took a while but eventually the coats left for lunch yet only one stayed. The guy with dark ponytail was bent over a project and was mumbling to himself. He wasn't likely to break concentration so Haruka silently slid out of the shadows and over the filing cabinet that held the files of all the soldiers.

She quietly opened the cabinet and looked over the files. They were alphabetized so it wasn't hard to find Sephiroth's. She took the file in her hands and opened it quietly. There were many scientific pages but she found one that intrigued her. The page was about his birth and parents. Her mouth dropped open when she saw that the mother was named Lucrecia Crescent and the father was Hojo. Sephiroth's mother was never Jenova, it was Lucrecia, a female scientist with a pretty face and a winning smile. Knowing Sephiroth would never believe her words, she took the page and put in her purse. Once she was done, she replaced the file, shut the drawer quietly, and walked off casually.

Just as soon as she was about to walk out, she heard the dark-haired scientist speak to her.

"You," he said in a shrill yet crazy-sounding voice. "Girl, what are you doing here? You do not work here."

Haruka kept a strong look but her knees began shaking. "Um, I was just leaving," she replied softly, shuffling her feet. "See you later." _More like never, _she mentally added as she walked off.

"You can't save him," said the scientist, staring at her. "Sephiroth was meant to be Jenova's legacy."

"You're wrong," denied Haruka coldly, shaking her head. "Sephiroth would never stoop so low."

The scientist just shrugged and walked back to his work. Haruka took that as her cue to leave so she turned on her heel and walked straight out of the area. When she reached the lobby of the building, she realized she was holding her breath the whole time and she let out a sigh of relief that she got the paper with success. She walked out of the building casually and took a running head-start for the slums.

…

"It's missing," mumbling Hojo, looking over the file of Sephiroth.

The page of Sephiroth's birth and genetic origins was missing. That little girl must have taken it out. That little troublemaker. Hojo sneered, wanting nothing more than shooting the girl through her temple. He wanted her to drop dead on the floor with blood dripping from her head but he couldn't get to her himself. The Turks would do a good job in elimination. He would have to drop them a call. He smirked, knowing that the death of his lover would send Sephiroth over the edge.

…

Sephiroth walked into his apartment and saw Haruka lounging on his bed reading a paper. She looked really disturbed and unhappy, which made Sephiroth want to give her some lovemaking. He walked over to her, gave her a kiss on the head, sat down next to her, and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. He peered over her shoulder and read the words. Suddenly, he caught a picture of a brown haired woman that looked a bit like him and Professor Hojo.

"Rukie," he said softly, "what is this?"

Tears welled up in Haruka's eyes and she looked at him sadly. "Sephiroth…" she whispered pitifully, "you know how you told me your mother was named Jenova?"

"Yes," replied Sephiroth, nodding, "and that she died before I was born. What about it?"

Haruka's eyes connected with his. "Your mother," she said as slowly and gently as she could, "is not Jenova. Jenova is an alien from a long time ago. Shinra uses her cells to make you into superhumans. Your real mother, your biological mother, is named Lucrecia Crescent. She was a scientist that assisted in the Jenova Project. They injected you with Jenova cells when you were in the fetus and that's how you are who you are."

When he fell silent, Haruka began crying. "Sephiroth, I'm so sorry," she breathed, shaking her head sadly. "I didn't know until now…"

"No," replied Sephiroth numbly, shaking his head. "It all makes sense. No wonder there were any pictures of her or any words of my father. It's just…who am I, really? A man, or a soldier? Who am I?"

"The man I love," answered Haruka, smiling gently. "No matter who you think you are, Seph, I love you for who you are."

"And I really like your body," he added teasingly with a smirk on his face.

Haruka began laughing and let him sweep her up in a gentle embrace. "Why do you always have to joke?" she asked before he pressed his lips to hers.

The two lovers laid on his bed and kissed intensely before going off in their own little world once more.

…

"Legions of monsters have spawned near a regional mako reactor," explained Sephiroth to the Zack as they stood in Lazard's old office. "Local workers have all gone missing. Local SOLDIER operatives have also vanished. The company is dispatching addition operatives to investigate the matter. You and I, that is."

"Roger that…" replied Zack dully, arms crossed over her chest.

Sephiroth noticed the change in Zack's attitude and gave him a concerned look. "What's wrong?" he asked quietly.

"Well, you know…" said Zack softly, referring to Aerith and Angeal. "I thought you found something out about that…other matter."

"The missing operatives were the ones tracking Lazard," informed Sephiroth. "Also they had reported a strange podlike device in the area."

"Is that…Hollander's?" asked Zack, stepping towards Sephiroth a bit.

"Probably the same device that was stolen in Modeoheim," replied Sephiroth, pacing away from Lazard's old desk. "Lazard, Hollander…"

"And Genesis," finished Zack, looking away sadly.

"We'll have to go see them," said Sephiroth, turning to face Zack.

"Mm…" hummed Zack, nodding. "Let's go."

"First," instructed Sephiroth, "go to the Soldier floor. We'll depart as soon as you and the rest of the men are ready to go."

"Understood," responded Zack, turning to walk off enthusiastically.

"Our orders are to investigate the reactor," said Sephiroth, stopping Zack in his tracks. "They mentioned nothing of…old friends. Depending on what happens," he closed his eyes painfully, "I may abandon Shinra. Until then, I'll remain loyal to Soldier." He looked and gave Zack a soft smile.

…

Sephiroth immediately went to the slums to bid Haruka farewell. When he got to her home, he found her sitting outside and gave her a big hug farewell. She clung to him like she didn't want to let him go. Tears rolled down her pale cheeks and she held onto him tightly. She didn't want him to leave. She loved him.

"Don't forget me," she sniffled, holding onto him. "I love you so much. Please, come back to me."

"I will," he replied softly, kissing her forehead gently. "I will always return to you, always. Never doubt that, my love. I'll be home in three days tops. Investigating a reactor will be easy. We'll be going to Nibelheim so it's not too far off."

"I'll miss you so much," whispered Haruka, hugging him tightly.

"I'll miss you too," he said gently. "I already do. I will be back soon, though, you'll see. Can I get a kiss for the road?"

Haruka giggled and pressed her lips to his, twining her arms around his neck tightly. The two lovers felt like they were floating through heaven and they were happy. As long as they had each other in the other's heart, they would never be alone. Love would keep them together until the end of time.

…

As soon as Sephiroth got on to the Soldier floor, he saw Zack and the three infantrymen standing at the ready. He approached the four young men officially and stood in front of them as straight as a pillar. The men looked at Sephiroth respectfully as he stood there, inspecting them. Zack walked close to Sephiroth's side to ask.

"By the way, where are we going?" asked the boy curiously.

"To Nibelheim," replied Sephiroth, missing the look of shock the blond infantryman's face.

There was something that the blond was hiding that no one knew and the something was that it was his hometown.

…

The ride over there was long but it was worth it because they arrived there at record time. Sephiroth, of course, led the infantrymen and Zack to the entrance of the small town and peered around curiously. Despite being a First Class, Sephiroth had never been to Nibelheim before but it felt…familiar somehow. He then turned to talk to Cloud, who stood at his right.

"So, how does it feel?" he asked the blond kid. "To be home after all this time? I have no hometown. I wouldn't know."

"Uh…what about family?" asked Zack, coming up from behind him.

Sephiroth turned to face him. "My mother's name is Lucrecia," he replied casually. "Her current whereabouts are unknown. My father…" Suddenly, he broke off and began laughing at the thought of Hojo being his father. "Why am I talking about this?" He put a hand to his forehead and shook his head dismissively.

"Come on," he said, turning back to the entrance of town, "let's go." With that, all five of the men walked into the town that would change everything forever.

_**A/N: I left it at a cliffy because I'm evil like that! I changed the story a bit! Sephiroth now knows Lucrecia is his real mother so there won't be a Nibelheim Massacre but it will involve something about betraying Shinra! Well, R&R!**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Confrontation-Sephiroth vs. Genesis

_**Warning: Major Sad Shit Ahead! You've been warned!**_

Just as Sephiroth and Zack headed to the inn, a girl's voice cut through their thoughts and they turned to see a pretty young woman with long dark hair wearing a cowboy hat. She wore a brown short skirt and vest with a white patterned corset. She wore brown cowboy boots and a belt with a blue rhinestone on it. She had an apathetic look on her pretty face and large brown eyes that cut through Zack like a knife.

"Are you one the soldier people who've come to investigate?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Yeah," replied Zack, walking towards her, "my name is Zack, and I'm with Soldier. First class, mind you, first class!"

"Huh?" she remarked, placing a hand to her chin in thinking.

"What do you mean, 'huh?'" he asked in exasperation, looking insulted.

"Are there a lot of Soldiers first classes?" she asked curiously, staring at Zack.

"Nope," replied Zack exuberantly, "we're a small elite group!"

"They only sent two?" she asked, looking a bit confused.

"Yep," answered Zack calmly, "me and Sephiroth!"

"Uh-huh…" was her unsatisfied answer and she turned her back on them to walk away.

Zack shrugged and suddenly she turned back to him. She lifted her hand and opened her mouth like she wanted to ask something but she shook her head and then ran off, leaving Zack stumped. He scratched his head and furrowed his brow awkwardly.

"Weird girl…" he remarked as he turned to go back to Sephiroth, who seemed indifferent to the girl's reactions.

As soon as Sephiroth, Zack, and Cloud regrouped, the general turned to Cloud and kindly spoke to him.

"Ah, that's right…" he said gently, regarding Cloud in a friendly manner. "You have permission to go visit family and friends, if you so wish."

Cloud nodded his thanks and walked off to where his house was and Sephiroth and Zack entered the inn.

…

Later that day, Sephiroth and Zack regrouped with Cloud near Shinra Manor and found the girl who they met earlier. She stood near them with a determined look on her face and she nodded to them.

"Tifa!" exclaimed Zack, looking surprised. "You're our guide?"

"At your service," said Tifa politely, standing straight like a soldier.

The three then got together and a man from town took a picture of them. After that, the three (including Cloud) walked up the dangerous slopes of the Nibel mountains to the reactor. Zack protected Tifa from monsters as she led the way and after a while they finally reached the reactor. The two soldiers went to go up but Tifa wanted to join them. Sephiroth wouldn't allow it, though.

"I want to go and look inside, too!" cried Tifa, sounding like an excited eight year old who got a puppy.

Sephiroth looked at her firmly and shook his head. "This is a top-secret facility," he replied firmly. "Non-Shinra personnel are not permitted inside."

"But…!" shouted Tifa, looking wounded.

Sephiroth turned to Cloud and ordered, "Keep the young lady safe." With that, the two soldiers went in and left Tifa to Cloud's able hands.

…

The two walked into the reactor and Zack began exploring while Sephiroth inspected the valves of the area. Zack looked at the door at the top of the stairs and saw "JENOVA" inscribed in the metal frame. He had heard that name before somewhere, probably from Sephiroth or Angeal, but what was it?

"Interesting…" murmured Zack, staring at the door. "The door is…sealed, of course…" He went to turn around but then he remembered Sephiroth telling him that his cells were full of essence from Jenova. "Jenova!" He looked at Sephiroth and saw that the general walked briskly towards the valves in the area.

"This is the cause of the malfunction," said Sephiroth, staring at the capsules. "This section is broken." As he spoke, Zack came down the stairs to join him. "Zack, go seal the valve. Why did it break?" He murmured the last part to himself.

After Zack sealed the valve, he saw Sephiroth staring at a capsule sadly and approached him hesitantly. The general said nothing and stepped back so Zack could take a look. The younger man let out a gasp and his face filled with shock. Inside the capsule was a creature that looked half-human, half-monster and it floated in liquid mako.

"What is that?" he asked in a shocked tone.

"You average soldier members are mako-infused humans," replied Sephiroth tersely. "You're enhanced, but you're still human. But then, what are those things?" He nodded to the creature inside the capsule. "Their mako energy levels are exponentially higher than yours."

"Are they…monsters?" asked Zack, looking a bit freaked out.

Sephiroth walked past Zack and stepped off the platform to where the stairs were. "Yes," he replied, nodding. "The Shinra scientist Hojo was the one who created them. Abominations spawned by mako energy…that's what monsters are."

"You said 'average member,'" said Zack, giving him a confused look. "What about you?"

Something strange happened: Sephiroth felt as if his head began pounding and he clutched his head in his hands to prevent himself from crying out it pain. He heard Zack calling his name but Sephiroth didn't respond. He honestly didn't know what he was, a human or monster. What was he?

"Could it be…" he gasped finally, "that I was created the same way? Am I the same as these monsters? Haruka…" He trailed off and looked down to his feet in distress.

Zack felt bad for Sephiroth so he walked back up to him and touched him on the back tentatively.

"I was not like others," remarked Sephiroth feverishly. "I knew mine was a special existence. But this…this is not what I had in mind. I thought I was born like everyone else. Haruka told me that my mother Lucrecia carried me and gave birth to me. Am I a human being?" He looked at his hands and tears burned his eyelids. He wanted Haruka near him right now…

"No such luck," replied a lyrical voice that Sephiroth was too familiar with. "You are a monster…"

Suddenly, a fireball came out of nowhere and it hit Zack but Sephiroth caught it in his hand simply. Genesis came floating down with his wing fluttering and had a smirk on his face. His auburn hair was greying and the top of his coat looked like it was covered in ash.

"Sephiroth," he continued carelessly, "you were the greatest monster ever created by the JENOVA Project."

"Genesis…" gasped Zack weakly, clutching his side, "so you are alive?"

"I suppose I am," he remarked, touching his degrading face, "if you can call this living."

"What was the project?" asked Sephiroth coldly, back to Genesis.

"Your mother, Lucrecia," remarked Genesis, smirking, "was a scientist who willfully participated in the project. It was a project to make total monsters. When you were in the fetus, they injected you with Jenova's cells, thus making you the most powerful monster on Gaia."

Sephiroth gasped, feeling as if someone literally punched him in the stomach. Now, more than ever, he wanted Haruka here so he could ask for her input. He was a monster all along? His mother willingly made him into a monster? What was this?

"Sephiroth," said Genesis, getting the man's attention, "I need your help. My body is continuing to degrade. Soldier First Class Sephiroth!"

The loud sound of his name made Sephiroth snap his head up and his eyes widened.

"Project G gave birth to Angeal…" continued Genesis imperatively, "and monsters like myself. Jenova Project S…used the remains of countless failed experiments to create the perfect monster."

Sephiroth shook his head, not believing this. "What do you want of me?" he demanded firmly, sounding pissed.

"Your traits cannot be copied unto others," replied Genesis calmly. "Your genes can't be diffused. Therefore, your body cannot degrade." Seeing that he wasn't getting a response from Sephiroth, he walked closer the man and continued, "Share your cells with me. _My friend, your desire is the bringer of life, the Gift of the Goddess._" He held out a Banora White apple to Sephiroth, who looked at it and then to the doors of JENOVA.

"Whether your words," said Sephiroth quietly, "are lies created to deceive me…or the truth, that I have sought all my life, it makes no difference." With that, he knocked the apple out of Genesis's hand and glared at him.

"You will rot." Those were the most venomous words Sephiroth had ever said to his friend but he was through with Genesis's lies.

After he spoke, Sephiroth walked out of the reactor, giving no heed to Zack or Genesis.

"I see…" remarked Genesis as Sephiroth walked away. "Perfect monster, indeed…_When the war of the beasts bring about the world's end, the goddess descends from the sky. Wings of light and dark spread afar, she guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting._" With that, the man walked down the steps and left the reactor too.

…

Haruka sat in her room, reading a book, when she heard a whisper in her head. It was a woman's whisper and the words were audible. She could hear the woman speaking to her…like the spirit did when she was a little girl.

_Help him, _the voice said, causing Haruka's head to snap up in attention.

"Lucrecia?" asked Haruka out loud, hearing the woman's words.

_My son…_, she continued gently. _Tell him I love him and that I'm sorry._

"I will," replied Haruka softly as if she was speaking to the woman face to face. "I promise, Lucrecia…"

_Thank you, Haruka…Be happy with my son. I know that he loves you very much. _

"I love him too," whispered the woman, feeling a smile spread on her face. "I will tell him you love him, Lucrecia."

She heard the woman laugh and say, _Good-bye, Rukie. I hope you're happy…_Then, the spirit voice no longer spoke and that meant Lucrecia wasn't present any longer.

Suddenly, Haruka's phone rang and she answered it. On the other end, she heard Sephiroth's voice speak to her.

"Sephiroth," she said happily, sounding pleased to hear from her boyfriend.

"Haruka," he replied to her in a grim tone, "I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" she asked in a serious voice, sobered by his gravity.

"About my mother…" he whispered almost tearfully. "Did she ever love me?"

Haruka sighed lightly. "Yes," she replied gently. "Sephiroth, you know I'm an Ancient. She spoke to me from the Lifestream and told me she loves you very much. Please believe me, Seph. Why are you asking me this?"

"Genesis," he breathed sadly, "told me my mother willingly gave me up to become a monster."

"Seph," said Haruka gently, "Genesis is just blowing hot air. He doesn't know your mother firsthand so he can't know her without really knowing her. How's the mission so far?"

"It's going swimmingly," he replied, sounding a bit happier. "We fixed the reactor. It was just a broken valve. Haruka, I need to speak to you about something serious."

"What is it?" she asked, growing serious once more. "Is Zack okay?"

"Zack's fine," he answered quickly, "but that's not what I need to tell you. I'm going to leave Shinra."

"What!?" exclaimed Haruka, literally jumping a foot off her bed. "I mean, why? What made you make this decision?"

"I'm through with the lies of Shinra," he replied coolly. "I just need a new start. You get what I'm saying, right?"

"Yes," whispered Haruka, nodding. "You're breaking up with me, aren't you?" Tears crept into her eyes, burning her eyelids.

"No, of course not," he said softly, almost laughing at that thought. "I'm asking you if you want to start the new life…with me."

Haruka felt a flush warm her cheeks. "Are you asking me what I think you're asking me?" she gasped in a voice full of awe. "Are you…proposing?"

"When I get back to Midgar," said Sephiroth lovingly, "I will ask you. I love you, Haruka, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I know," she whispered softly. "I have to go, my mom's calling me for dinner. Good-bye, be safe, and I love you. Always remember that."

"I will," he replied gently. "I'll be home before you know it, Rukie. See you later."

After he said that, the line disconnected and Haruka went down to eat but before she could, she was swept out of her window by an unknown person. Before she could scream, she was knocked unconscious.

…

That night, Sephiroth crept out of the inn and went to find Genesis. He had to confront him once and for all, no hiding or pretending. He traveled up to the Nibel mountains and with his mako-enhanced eyes he could see in the dark. Not many monsters were prowling around but he still kept his sword at the ready. As he walked, he heard movement behind him and he whirled around to find Genesis.

"I thought I'd find you here, Genesis," said Sephiroth coolly, pulling his sword out. "Are you ready to settle this?"

Genesis smirked in an irritating way and shook his head. "I wouldn't come any closer, Sephiroth," he said laughingly. "You wouldn't want to hurt her, would you?"

Then, he stepped aside and revealed an unconscious Haruka lying on the ground. Was she dead? Sephiroth's heart rate increased and fury filled his body.

"What did you do to her?" he demanded in a tone scary enough to frighten even Hojo. "Answer me, damn you!"

"Oh, she's just taking a nap," replied Genesis like it was nothing. "Don't worry, she's not dead…yet."

Sephiroth was now seeing red. "If you put one hand on her, so help me God," he growled dangerously, readying his sword. "Fight me now, you fucking bastard!"

Genesis smirked and pulled his rapier out. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Sephiroth," he remarked gladly, brandishing his sword. "_My soul, corrupted by vengeance, Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey, In my own salvation, And your eternal slumber_."

"Stop quoting that shit!" shouted Sephiroth, finally through with Genesis's idiocy.

The two former friends dashed at each other, swords ready, and they clashed in a way that they would have in the training room of Shinra, had Angeal not intervened. They pirouetted, dodged, and sliced at each other. The fight between them lasted until the sun began to dew the sky. Sephiroth got the upper hand and, in blind anger, pierced Genesis through with his blade. The General didn't stop until Genesis was bleeding from various areas of his body and his breathing grew shallow.

Finally, Genesis fell to the ground, defeated, and his breaths came out as rapid, painful breaths. He gazed at Sephiroth with a look full of grief, pain, joy, and longing. Tears welled up in the red-head's eyes and he smiled slightly. He reached up weakly and took Sephiroth's hand in his like they were friends before all this horror.

"_Even if the morrow is barren of promises, Nothing shall forestall my return, To become the dew that quenches the land, To spare the sands, the seas, the skies, I offer thee this silent sacrifice._" Genesis chuckled weakly and smiled shakily. "That is my…ending of…L-Loveless…" he whispered hoarsely. "Sephi…roth, I'm s-sorry…for all the…pain I put you…Zack…Angeal…and Haruka through. You…are the one I care about, Sephiroth…and Angeal."

"Genesis…"murmured Sephiroth, feeling saddened by his friend's upcoming demise. "I'm sorry…"

"I'd rather…" he panted, "die now…then be a monster…for the rest of my life. Sayonara, Sephiroth, my friend…" With that, Genesis closed his eyes and breathed no more.

Tears welled up in Sephiroth's eyes and he bowed his head in sadness. _Plink! Plink! Plink! _The teardrops fell with abandon and Sephiroth didn't care. He gathered Genesis's limp form up in his arms and held him like he would a child. He cradled his friend as his tears fell onto the dead man's body. He was alone now. There was no Angeal or Genesis. Now, Sephiroth would have to be alone for the rest of his life. The General let out a loud cry that described the sound his heart made. His stone heart was breaking…and his friend was dead.

…

Haruka finally awoke to find herself in the rustic mountains outside of Midgar. The sky was so beautiful and the breeze felt so nice but the sounds of sobbing attracted her attention. When she looked over, she saw Sephiroth bent over something and his back was trembling. Immediately, she got to her feet and ran over to see what the problem was. In Sephiroth's arms was Genesis, the man who had taken her, but he was dead. Tears welled up in Haruka's eyes and she took one of Genesis's free hands in hers, bringing it to her lips.

Finally, she and Sephiroth looked each other in the eyes and nodded. Sephiroth placed Genesis on the ground and made him comfortable. Haruka gathered flowers and placed them around Genesis's body. It was like he was lying on a bed of flowers. He looked calm and happy.

At long last, the Crimson Hero was at peace…with himself and with his friends and with his destiny.

_**A/N: Okay, it killed me when I wrote this but this is how Sephiroth is going to turn his back on Shinra. The death of his friends changes his mind. Please R&R! Reviewers will get a tissue!**_

_** Even if the morrow is barren of promises,**_

_**Nothing shall forestall my return, **_

_**To become the dew that quenches the land, **_

_**To spare the sands, the seas, the skies**_

_**I offer thee this silent sacrifice…**_

_**-Genesis Rhapsodos, Crisis Core—Final Fantasy VII, 2006**_

_**Here's a quote from Genesis to make you all feel better! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! There will be more to come so fasten your seatbelts!**_


End file.
